


解除宿醉的七步妙计

by Blancassavoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, New York City, One Night Stands, hangovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancassavoy/pseuds/Blancassavoy
Summary: “治好宿醉需要七个步骤。”“除非每一步都能让我躺平了，直到难受的感觉消失，”Philippe打断他，“我就没听说过这些，从来没。”——“我们周日早晨从一夜情中跑出来时相遇”AU，或者：Emre信誓旦旦他能治好Philippe的宿醉。





	解除宿醉的七步妙计

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The seven step ultimate hangover remedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943522) by [lesbleusthroughandthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbleusthroughandthrough/pseuds/lesbleusthroughandthrough). 



Philippe从来没想过自己会有比Alberto更蠢的时候。

此时此刻，鉴于过去的几乎是他人生中最混乱的六小时，他得再好好想想了。这说明了很多问题：因为他一直觉得自己室友脑子里塞满了突触，能让两个脑细胞联动起来已经是奇迹了。

他下定决心，今后永远、永远不碰酒精了，永远。

风呼啸着吹过站台，Philippe裹紧身上的大衣。墙上的钟表显示着6:01.。Philippe感觉今天会是自己的忌日。他花了足足十分钟才从百老汇大街挪到高架的火车站上，每隔两三分钟就踉跄到某个角落头昏脑胀地呜咽和呕吐。

 _这是你一生中最糟的一天了，_ 他的脑海里回响着， _一生中最糟的一天。最。糟糕。的。一天。_

他呻吟着，竖起大衣的领子挡住口鼻，希望能起到飞机上纸袋子的作用。他并不清楚那些袋子究竟是怎么用的，不是为了防止呼吸过度就是装你的呕吐物；不过估计很快Philippe两样都得用到。

6:02.

火车应该在6:02到站的。

 _他妈的快点，_ 他绝望地咒骂着，扭身顺着铁轨的方向望去，站台上几乎没什么人。他不觉得大纽约的站台会这么空旷，但也许这正说明了目前的点钟以及今天是星期日这一事实。

一缕清晨的烘焙香气从车站下方繁忙的街道处飘过来，而Philippe胃里恶心地直抽抽。 _面包，油脂，糖霜。_ 还有： _下水道，狗屎，汽车尾气。东河。_ 最终他的呕吐反射憋在了嗓子眼里。

_我恨布鲁克林。_

事实上这才是他第一次来布鲁克林。他之前从没来过东河这边，一切都奇怪而陌生，况且本站才刚刚进入布鲁克林区。

6:03.

可能他没来过的原因是这儿的破火车就没准时过。

远处的天空泛起了粉红色。

售票机旁边的墙上贴着一张线路图。Philippe犹豫着要不要过去看一眼。因为Dejan（不别想Dejan）告诉他应该搭M号线，会送他回到桥那头的曼哈顿，但他不清楚要换乘哪一趟。

他应该知道的，说不定他本来就知道呢。别找借口——从小到大他见过的都是同一张线路图，但他的大脑断线了，这会儿正飘飘悠悠，让Philippe觉得打来到这个世界上，自己从没如此彻头彻尾地像个蠢货，所以他也没心情敦促自己的记忆力上线。

6:04.

他妈的。上帝啊。

一位西装男步履轻快地出现在站台另一侧，精力旺盛得令人讨厌。他穿过旋转杆，放下手里的公文包，理理外套，将那条闪瞎了的领带系紧。他望了一眼挂钟；然后皱着眉头挽起袖口看自己的手表。Philippe从数米之外就能判断出那只表的价钱，差不多是他实习期间所有工资的总和。

_既然买得起这么一块表，你干嘛还要来搭公共交通呢？_

好吧，起码他不是独自一人了。这其实没啥宽心的，Philippe已经开始讨厌全人类了，之前来火车站的路上大家对他的惨状毫不怜悯，不停地撞到走得摇摇晃晃的他。

至少，当他被体内的热量烧死或者吐满整个站台的时候旁边有了一位目击者。他的喉咙又厚又滑，嘴里的味道像是做糊了的早餐麦片。Philippe不确定自己能否再承受一次清空胃部的过程，他之所以还没吐是因为已经没什么可吐的了。

6:05.

西装男掏出iPhone，解锁的声音大得烦人，回荡在空荡荡的站台里。他现在开始对着手机屏幕皱眉了。Philippe的手条件反射地摸进口袋握住自己的手机，一毫秒后想起电池在昨晚的派对上就已经没电黑屏了。死气沉沉地黑着。

和Philippe一样死气沉沉。

那差不多是死透了。

这个突然的动作让他的胃里又开始翻涌，他把脸埋进肘弯里咒骂着，放空大脑，屏住呼吸，直到他的内脏们不再晕晕乎乎。他的短裤贴在大腿内侧发痒，而衣服闻上去像是香烟和啤酒；他想起今早把衬衫穿回来的时候，肋骨的地方沾着黄色的汗渍。

Philippe阖上双眼。他将兜帽扣在头上，试着什么也不去想，不去注意那些味道——喉咙深处模糊的胆汁，没换的衣服，身上的味道还有他想扔得越远越好的裤子，和Dejan无关，百分之百和Dejan无关。

6:06.

6:07.

火车在6:08到站了。

 

——

 

[步骤1：啜饮橙汁，慢慢补充碳水化合物]

Philippe确认了自己和西装男没在同一节车厢。他在关门的预警声和车门橡胶圈的撞击声中堪堪坐下。这节车厢里只有他和另外一位乘客。好，非常好。更棒的是车门上边有一张线路图。他眯起眼睛辨认着——下车的那站是——

他的五脏六腑随着列车启动开始摇来晃去，一阵尖锐难受的触感冲击着他的胃部；他被甩向了座位的另一端，膝盖在扶手杆上撞出了“镗”的一声。

他闭上双眼呻吟着，俯身将脑袋搁在膝盖中间。

这时派对上的一首歌闯进了他的脑海，插电的强劲节奏，蠢兮兮的歌词，而且相当上口。Philippe在脑海里播放着，试着一句句理清楚，他很肯定自己记错了——管它呢，这能有效治疗反胃，还让他的意识保持清醒。

有什么想法让他的大脑痒痒的，指尖跟随一丝直觉在口袋里摸索着冰凉的塑料，然后他意识到了自己在干什么—— _又_ 来——这是智能手机时代的习惯吗？他每隔五分钟就得刷一下Facebook？就算他告诉自己别想，昨晚派对上的照片也让他心生恐惧，脊背僵硬。

也许幻想中他会对别人上传他的照片感到挺骄傲，但现在，他只怀疑妈妈要是登录Facebook看见了这些，不得气昏。不过他就快回家了：回到他的床和手机充电器身边。估计Alberto会一觉睡到午饭前，那么Philippe就有几个小时的时间躺在床上，为他迄今为止的羞愤人生痛哭流涕。

深吸一口气，他缓缓起身坐好。

另一名乘客坐在他正对面，那人靠着车窗的肩膀异常宽阔，长腿在座位下方伸展着，凭这两点Philippe就能推断出那人肯定身材惊人。他的下巴方方正正，深粽色的皮肤配上和发色一样浓黑的粗框太阳镜；Philippe注意到了他蹙起的眉头。

那人静静地坐着，纹丝不动， _不是睡着了就是死掉了_ 。Philippe没法从眼镜的遮挡下辨认出来。这人看起来有种慵懒的时髦感：大号的毛线帽，牛仔外套很入流地磨白了，双手插在松松垮垮的运动裤口袋里。 _欢迎来到布鲁克林。_

Philippe突然感觉一阵燥热，他拉开了外套拉链，然后又迅速因为钻进来的一丝冷风意识到现在是11月份。他拉回拉链，因为体温下降而潮湿的后腰和腋下很不舒服。虚热。他的免疫系统正在装填火药，准备给他致命一击。

Philippe紧紧扼住喉咙，绝对不能在公共交通上吐出来。

火车晃了晃，从桥底开始上行，轨道马上变得平稳许多，车厢也不再摇晃。大约五秒钟后，Philippe的目光越过同伴的肩膀向外望去。他们正在攀爬威廉斯堡大桥，逐尺逐寸地往上挪， _天呐简直慢得不可思议_ 。Philippe得重新计算他回归被窝的时间了。同样，他很清楚自己只要一张嘴，里面蠢蠢欲动往外涌的东西肯定不怎么招人喜欢。一扭头，他的脑子里就开始咯咯响，于是他猛地停住了。

Philippe拒绝睁眼。

谁在室内戴毛线帽啊，这人肯定在掩饰他的遗传性脱发。他看起来才二十多岁。

车厢里的一只锡罐朝下滚去。片刻后Philippe察觉到外面的世界堕入了黑暗，他惊了一惊。

Philippe觉得自己忍不到到站了。

他猛地起身，朝车门踉跄而去，把脸贴在玻璃上。尽管他的脸颊凉爽下来，体内仍然烈焰滚滚。

火车开始减速。Philippe沮丧地捶了一下门，好像这能让车再快些似的。他不会吐在车上的，绝对 _不会_ 。他的喉头又厚又沉像要把他坠倒，热量一波波冲击着他的身体。当火车摇摇晃晃地停住时，他的胃和大脑同时轰然作响。 _天啊_ ，他眼前已经闪烁起黑点了。

当他终于倒向站台时，头顶明亮的荧光灯让他眩晕了一瞬，然后他意识到自己正趴在地上，人们上车时纷纷跨过他的身体。他起身时胳膊肘险些不听使唤，然后绊着脚冲向前方的垃圾桶，他撑住桶边，张开嘴迅速将胃又清空了一次。他的喉咙仿佛着了火，口腔内侧生疼，胆汁灼烧着舌头。他攥紧塑料边缘，强迫自己闭上眼睛。一阵颤抖从腰间传来，之后整个身体都震颤不已，他就像一团没有骨架支撑的血肉一样。

他想在这儿躺一会儿，等下一班车来。

或者下下一班。

要么就永远躺着好了。

“你还好吗？”一个低沉而柔软的声音询问道。

颤抖已经到达了他的指尖，他的双手从桶边滑脱，膝盖砰地一声砸在了地上。

挣扎了几秒钟后，他的一只眼睛露出一条缝。

是刚才那个毛线帽男。他仍然全副武装，Philippe只能从他深不见底的墨镜里看见自己歪歪扭扭的倒影。但那人额头上出现了三道笔直的纹路，从一侧的太阳穴延伸到另一侧。当他俯身查看Philippe的状况时皱纹加深了。

“呃，”Philippe出了一声。在曼哈顿生活了22年，和他讲过话的陌生人只有醉汉和瘾君子。现在，又多了一位超级英雄。

“要帮忙吗？”男人问道。他的嘴唇宽大，上面的小胡子修理得很整齐；Philippe猜测无论他帽子下面还剩多少头发，都是和胡子一样的墨黑色。

“恶，”Philippe抗议地呻吟了一声。他后知后觉地意识到那声诡异的像是动物发出的呜咽声来自他自己。他的小腿肚颤抖时撞到了地上的瓷砖。

男人额头的纹路更深了，按Philippe所想，男人眼中需要帮助的 _定义_ 就是：有人在一个曼哈顿的垃圾桶里吐光了胃里的东西，在地上哆嗦成一团，还挫败地呜咽着。

“我可以帮你联系谁吗？”

Philippe没力气讲出足够的数字来组成Alberto的号码，他摇摇头。

Philippe感觉到男人在犹豫。紧接着，一只宽大的手掌轻柔地扶住了他的手肘。Philippe的脑海里响起模糊的警铃，声音不大，因为他的大脑现在特别脆弱。“别，”他虚弱地抗议。 _我不认识你。_

“至少让我带你呼吸些新鲜空气。”只用一只手，Philippe就被扶起来站住了。他摇晃了一下，男人手上的力度紧了紧。

他的力气都溜光了以至于没什么劲儿抗议。所有有点常识的脑细胞都在提醒他，不要相信一个不知道要带他去哪的陌生人。这个人的块头从任何方面来看都是他的两倍，也许从此就是Philippe Coutinho最后一次出现在世界上了。

男人带着他朝楼梯走去，Philippe用一只手攥住男人的外套边缘当做支点，这相当管用：他可以集中注意力在粗糙的布料上，它们刮擦着他的指头肚，触感坚硬仿佛砂砾，似乎被洗过很多次。Philippe奇怪他为什么还戴着墨镜。 _太阳镜_ 。没道理啊。现在是早上六点半，而且他们还在 _室内_ 。

他们一小步一小步往前挪，风让那些气味充斥着楼梯井：烟熏，烧过的橡胶和炸得很透的食物；还有来自男人身上的烤烟，衣物柔顺剂和麝香味道的须后水，这让Philippe喉咙发紧，不过……感觉并不坏。Dejan闻上去像是那种普通的洗手皂，这种味道或许余生都会漂浮在他周围，让他因回忆而难堪。非常不幸，这种生活必需品今后无时无刻不会提醒Philippe那个最为尴尬而愚蠢的晚上。

一上到台阶顶端，Philippe就强迫自己的手离开男人的衣服。

“我现在好——好——好了，”他的牙齿打着颤，“谢谢。”

男人越过肩膀瞧了他一眼，眉头蹙得更紧了。

“你不好，”他只说了三个字，拉着Philippe继续往前走。Philippe的双脚还能在水泥路上正常行走真是一个奇迹。

他们停在一个十字路口，Philippe一阵摇晃。他感觉大脑里的血液已经所剩无几了，周围的一切景物都朦朦胧胧。

Philippe怀疑男人执着得不懂要怎么放手。

他之前没来过曼哈顿这片区域，所有的建筑物都显得 _矮小_ 。有这么多 _空间_ 。大片的新鲜 _空气_ 。他们继续往前走，男人施在他肘弯上的力道又重了重。 _管他呢，_ Philippe心一横。 _我的人生已经糟透了。还不如让一个陌生人带我到下东区的阴暗小巷里然后残忍地杀掉我算了。我才不在乎。_

反正Philippe也跑不掉。他的双腿还在间歇性打颤，膝盖的连接功能似乎失效了。

毛线帽先生推开右边的一扇门，将Philippe圈进去。

Philippe还没留意这里的环境，小餐馆，炸锅和酸醋的味道就扑面而来。“哦老天，”他大声呻吟着。呕吐过的味道还残留在他的嘴里，鲜明得让他不想再回味一次了。吸进这些气味又让他一阵恶心。

“你会没事的。”男人把Philippe领向座位，不知为何朝吧台后面的服务生比了个V字。Philippe感激地瘫坐下来，将过热的额头贴在冰凉的桌面上。他找回了一丝平衡。

“我要死了，”他朝自己哼哼。

“你这是宿醉，”那人纠正道。

“要死了，”他不太确定地反驳。他抬起头，正好看见自己的救命恩人脱掉外套，他多希望自己没抬头。

男人的肩膀很宽不是因为他个头大，而是因为他身材 _一级棒_ 。向后伸展的胳膊让他的白色V领衫贴在了胸膛上：领口明明白白地展现出他雕刻过的胸肌。他叠起外套，仔细地放在旁边，而Philippe正忙着惊叹他上臂彰显力量的肌肉线条，回想一下，他自己的胳膊就像两根乳白色的牙签。

Philippe才不管他有没有盯着看。他微微侧头，注视着男人滑进对面的座位，然后换作将脸贴着桌面。男人抬手脱掉了头上的帽子，Philippe发觉他那套关于遗传性脱发的理论错的离谱，因为帽子下面露出了浓密的黑色头发，它们被发胶固定在头顶。他用另一只手将头发向后梳，几缕闪着木炭光泽的发丝从旁边溜了下来。要么是他的发胶质量太糟，要么距离他上次抹发胶已经好一阵儿了，Philippe暗想。他考虑过几天没洗的可能性，但按Philippe目前的灵敏程度，五米范围内的任何臭味都会被他觉察到。

“你为啥和那个服务员比了个和平手势？”他沙哑道。

“嗯？”男人取下了墨镜，折好放在帽子上边。Philippe望着他揉捏鼻梁，眉头纠结在一起，而眼底的黑眼圈非常明显。他一边搓脸一边困倦地眨着眼皮，忍住了一声哈欠。“不，不是和平手势，”他颇觉有趣地哼了一声，挠了挠下巴上的胡茬，后者并不像嘴唇上边的胡子那么整齐。他转身望向吧台。“是‘2’。”

“哎？”Philippe疑惑道，他没问“什么‘2’？”，他的喉咙又开始感觉滑滑的了。

“早餐，”男人解释，“治疗宿醉第一步。”他重新看向Philippe，瞳孔的颜色很深，几乎是纯黑色的；唯一的色彩是当他转过身时，阳光照射其中打出的一缕蜜色光芒，又被他浓密的眉峰挡住了。Philippe不知道对方究竟是觉得好玩还是在关心他，他希望两者都不是。

“我没宿醉，”Philippe弱弱地反驳，又很快补充了一句“也没钱，”他忘了几分钟前他还很笃定自己会被抢光身上仅有的财物然后谋杀在一条小巷。

“你都快挂掉了，”得了，肯定是觉得好玩，“别不承认，还有，”他摇摇头，“别在意饭钱。”

“不行，”Philippe坚持，“我不能让你出钱，我——”胆汁开始在他的食道里蠢蠢欲动，他赶忙闭紧嘴巴。

“我认真的，”男人补充道，“我过去在这儿工作过，吃饭都免费。”

Philippe这一路从穷学生到穷实习生，知道无论一顿免费的午餐以何种形式降临，都不该拒绝。他很想问问自己，究竟是如何获得这份好意的。

“额，”Philippe再度闭上眼睛，觉得呆会儿能好好说话的时候再感谢他。

“不得不说有点遗憾，你要能再走几站路我们就能到苏荷了。希望你不介意吃些煎饼。”

“怎么，你也在那儿工作过？”

瓷杯在桌面上发出一声脆响。

“算是吧。”

Philippe听着碗碟落在桌上的响动。他闭眼睛是有原因的，那些现烤的黄油煎饼味道令人愉悦却也让他不太舒服。更糟的是那位服务员身上的苹果香水味。放在平时闻上去肯定不错，但此时此刻他的嗅觉细胞对那气味产生了私人怨念。

“欢迎回来，Emre，”她发出银铃般的笑声。Philippe假装没往那边瞥了一眼；没看到她的手指在男人结实的肩膀上逡巡。Emre朝她回以微笑，不过Philippe觉得那很公式化。尽管笑容不是朝他来的，但男人嘴角一个细小的弧度就让他萌生了信任，他得控制一下。

Emre. _Emre_. 这是他的名字还是昵称呢？至少这称呼比毛线帽男好多了，不过比不上超级英雄。

那么，Emre.

Philippe的头枕在桌子上，这让Emre看起来更加高大。他花了些力气坐起身，感觉自己活像一只提线木偶：浑身僵硬，某些关节比其它的更为灵活。Emre的手肘撑在桌面上，用迅速而精确的动作切着正热气腾腾的食物。自从他对服务员微笑之后，Philippe能觉察到Emre每个动作背后的特质了：Emre周围环绕着沉着的气场，举止从容不迫，沉默但不设防，就好像一切都毋须多言；尽管有那么多事情需要解释——可他偏偏只瞥到了一个吐得凄惨的Philippe，就把他从车站捡回来，还将食物放在了他面前。

这些都美好得 _令人生疑_ 。但不知为何，善良得超凡脱俗的Emre留给Philippe一种印象，那就是尽管他的外表极具压迫性，但他的行为和本身的性格并无二致。

他在意识到Philippe盯着他看时抬起了头。“吃，”他用叉子戳了戳Philippe面前的盘子。

Philippe都没法往盘中瞧上一眼。他的口腔内壁像涂了一层面粉——又干又滑腻，索然无味中夹杂一丝酸涩。

“我不饿，”他解释说，“但还是谢谢你。”

Emre好像忘了这茬似的咀嚼着。“我不是因为喜欢你才做这些，”他咽下口中的食物，“而是我不想让你的处境发生在任何人身上。你得吃些东西。”

“我还会反胃的。”

“那到时候你就有东西可吐了。”

服务员端来一大罐橙汁，将它分别倒在两个杯子里。Philippe脑海里回放着她流连在Emre肩膀上的手指，Emre的微笑，联想到其中的性意味，突然间就没法直视他们两个了。他只能想到Dejan，还有自己刚才究竟是羸弱成什么样才没把这些联系起来。

非常不幸，不看面前的两个人他也没什么地方可看，只好将目光落在盘子里——又回到最初的问题了。

Emre顿了一下，余光中那杯果汁被推了过来。“快吃，”他再次要求。

“我真的不想。”别哭，千万别再哭。

“你之前从来没宿醉过？”

Emre的语调有一点点嘲弄的意味，Philippe突然有些生气地要为自己辩护。“ _没有_ ，”他强调，忽略Emre脸上的笑意，对方似乎真被他现在的状况逗乐了。

“那你就不知道，第一步要补充碳水化合物，”他长长的胳膊伸过来——Philippe不能自已地盯着他的肱二头肌——把果汁推得更近了些。“然后喝橙汁。”

“谁说的。”

Emre缓慢地眨眨眼，长睫毛优雅地刷过。“所有人都这么说。治好宿醉需要七个步骤。”

“除非每一步都能让我躺平了，直到难受的感觉消失，”Philippe打断道，“我就没听说过这些，从来没。”

“那你就没有咯。”

“没有什么。”

“没有很多宿醉经历，”似乎Philippe越沮丧Emre就越乐呵。“大概和一夜情后跑走的次数一样多，对吗？”

Philippe僵住了。 _什……_

Emre挑起一边的眉毛。“噢，我总能认出来我的同类，”他漫不经心地说道，轻飘飘地挥舞了一下叉子。

Philippe要么需要再吐一下，要么就在地板上融化成屈辱的一滩算了。

 _哦，_ 他唯一想到的是， _怪不得他的发胶成了那样。_ 但Philippe无法理解，为什么Emre身上的其他地方都完美无瑕。他绝对闻到了一股臭味，可能是自己的裤子沾到了呕吐物，加上衬衫的汗渍，还有他压根没敢 _看_ 自己的头发。然而Emre表现得像是早晨例行的一个环节。

 _这也可以_ 。

“你待会要去哪儿，”Emre问。当Philippe冲他眨眼睛的时候补充道，“你家。”

“百老汇大道153号。” Philippe听话地告诉他，忘记了在他顾影自怜的时候对方依旧是个陌生人。

在Philippe遇到他的短短二十来分钟内，这是Emre发出的最接近于惊讶的声音，也就是说还差得远。“什么风把你吹到了 _布鲁克林_ ？”

 _是_ _Dejan_ ，Philippe悲惨地想着，因为我是 _天字第一号大傻瓜_ 。尽管没有回答，但他没法阻止表情的变化，Emre明显是读懂了。

“好吧，”Emre皱眉思索着。那些纹路又回到了他的额头上，而他的嘴唇抿在一起，宛若绷紧的弓弦。一时间Philippe开始幻想他嘴唇的厚度，力量，柔软和 _我的天呐_ 。

肯定是宿醉后遗症，让你想扑倒遇到的任何人。

“你不能再去坐火车了，计程车也不合适。”Emre一边嚼一边自言自语，脑袋不自觉地歪向一侧。

“那 _你_ 又在布鲁克林干什么？” Philippe打断他。

Emre轻哼一声。其实他没发出声音，只是呼气比之前用力了一些，显而易见，他又发现了什么非比寻常的乐趣。“我刚告诉过你一夜情的事，对不？”

“我……”Philippe顿了一下，“ _知道，但是。_ ”

Emre指着Philippe的煎饼。“吃掉，”他叉起另一块优雅地放进嘴里，“然后我就告诉你。”

Philippe看看他，又看看自己放在桌子上一动未动的叉子。他小心地拿起来，紧紧闭上喉咙，从面前堆起的煎饼里挖下来一小块。煎饼在枫糖浆里游移着。Philippe的肚子翻腾着。

“我真的会反胃，”他警告。

“我保证你不会。”

Philippe不确定自己为什么那么想知道。是为了避免下次陷入同样的境地，他告诉自己。并不是他嫉妒别人的性生活什么的。接着他将煎饼放进嘴里。

味同嚼蜡。尝起来又厚又黏不怎么好吃，而糖浆太甜了；一丁点儿食物就把他的牙齿粘在了一块。他瞪着Emre，挣扎着分开双颚。Emre头顶的纹路稍微松动了些——鼓励似的——将橙汁朝他的方向推了推。Philippe拿了起来，主要因为Emre再推的话杯子就要从桌子上翻下去洒他一腿了。他只抿了最少的量，但它依旧和无味的煎饼混在了一起，加上喉咙深处的胆汁，他吞咽的时候 _堪堪_ 没让自己噎着。

Emre喝了一口自己的饮料。“光是看你这难受劲儿我就有点反胃了，好吧，”他顿了一顿，“我在布鲁克林干什么？干我前任。”

Philippe的胃并不欢迎新的访客。他花了整整一分钟坐在那儿，双眼紧闭，双手紧握椅子边缘，直到他确认这次突然的体温上升不会伴随着体液的再次涌出。接着他又用一分钟调整自己好有力气回答Emre。

“这，”他试探道，“好玩吗？”

“不，”Emre平静地回答，他波澜不惊的语气真让人恼火。

“如果你们还在……那她们能算是前任吗？”

“上床？”Emre补充，就像在谈论打网球一样，或者“吃煎饼”——这些Philippe得记着，因为Alberto肯定觉得它们好笑死了。“嗯，对的。他和我在一起的同时出轨他老板，而现在他和他老板在一起，他又和我上床。”

_他。_

Philippe不能自已地望了一眼那位女服务员。Emre就算发觉了也没说什么；他继续凝视着Philippe，鼓励他再研究得深入些。就像Philippe之前想的那样——Emre的脸并不是全然对称的。他的鼻梁并不完全垂直，而是略微偏向一侧，好像被谁推了一下似的。 _也可能是打的；我能理解_ ，Philippe毫不怜悯地腹诽，然后又马上感到后悔。他不知道自己为什么单单发现了这点，或许因为那张脸太像巴洛克风格的雕塑了，还有他上半身的力量——剩余部分肯定也是如此。Philippe通常不会对人一见生厌（尤其别人还给他买吃的），他不会这样。尽管Emre的陪伴让他放心，对方的一些特质却总让他不安。他想破坏Emre平静无波的外壳。

“你是不是，”他不确定地开口，“在取笑我？”

Emre眨眨眼。“没，”他的回答异常简短，Philippe没法怀疑其真实性。尴尬的沉默开始盘亘在他们的桌子上。Philippe又吃了一口纸片味道的煎饼。他估摸着这家饭店的厨师很糟糕。毕竟是下东区嘛。

他知道不该把锅甩给饭店，而应该归咎于伏特加。

“那么……”两小口就让他的胃填得满满的，但力气仿佛流回了他的指尖，信心也如同涓流注入他的四肢百骸中。“宿醉的方子，”他尽量礼貌些，“真的管用？” _天呐_ ，举止礼貌从没这么 _困难_ 过。要是在卡通片里，Philippe的角色头顶肯定有一小块乌云在哗啦啦下雨。“我是说，我想回家。”

Emre正在清空盘子，吃掉最后一块煎饼。“批准了，”他一边大嚼特嚼一边嘟哝着。“有时候用不着所有的步骤。不过，七步法万无一失。”

“那步骤一是吃东西喝果汁？”

Emre可疑地用手挡住了一个微笑，他用餐巾擦了擦嘴。“是 _试着_ 吃东西，”他朝Philippe的盘子点点头。“但也对。”他的手朝另一侧摸索，Philippe猜他是在那件外套里翻着什么。“接着，”他利落地将一个白色小药瓶扔过来，它在半空中转了正好两圈。

Philippe正惊叹于它完美的轨迹，药瓶掠过空气，正中他的额头中央。

“啊， _操，_ ”他咒骂着，“ _拜托。_ ”他一面揉着撞痛的地方一面在座位上乱摸，搜寻着罪魁祸首。“你把我的大脑撞错位了。”

Emre露出了一个似笑非笑的神情，背后肯定藏匿着一阵大笑。

这家伙就是个混蛋。

“阿司匹林，”Philippe读着瓶身上的说明。他晃了晃，药片在里面沙沙作响，像一枚药物铃铛。

“步骤二，”Emre解释道，“用阿司匹林来舒缓你的血液，慢着，”Philippe正要把手伸向橙汁，“用水冲服。”

“我说，”Philippe很大声，“我又不认识你。我怎么知道这里装的是阿司匹林而不是，呃，安眠药？”

Emre没理他。Philippe怀疑他是不是被冒犯到了。如果Emre否认，Philippe或许会认定瓶子里装的就是迷奸药片之类的。他的拇指指尖滑过说明书。如果这不是一瓶普通药店就能买到的阿司匹林，也是个出色的仿制品。他打开盖子。看上去就是阿司匹林。他小心地嗅了嗅瓶口，尽管他不知道自己为啥要这样做——他对阿司匹林是什么气味一无所知。

“如果你弄完了，”Emre语调平平，“我要来一片。”

“抱歉，”Philippe连忙还回去，他们的手指擦过对方的。作为一个只穿牛仔外套走在十一月份纽约的人而言，Emre的手暖和得令人惊讶。

“我有个问题，”Emre开口，“如果不冒犯的话。”

Philippe又在一边戳着煎饼一边沉迷于自己的遭遇了。他吃惊地抬头。

“还有，希望这不会打开你伤心事的话匣子，因为我不喜欢痛哭流涕的故事。”Philippe能猜到。Emre读着瓶身上的说明，然后小心地把它放在桌子中央。

Philippe点点头。 _来吧_ 。

“谁，”Emre询问，“是你布鲁克林的一夜情对象？”

 

[步骤2：如有需要，用水冲服阿司匹林]

Philippe在芬威集团实习的第一天遇到了Dejan，当时他的领带系得太紧，运动衫不似平时而是箍在他的肩膀上。Dejan越过隔间的挡板俯身问他，“嗨，你有钢笔吗？”

就这样。世界停止了。从那一刻起，Philippe暗恋得死去活来。

这已经是两个月前的事情了。

Philippe从高中起就没这么喜欢过一个人了——那时候也不比这次被同事吸引；Bejan有一对高高耸起的颧骨，皱眉的动作会让线条更加深邃，而笑起来时（可爱而）闪亮的脸颊显得特别圆润。他蓬松的黑头发给人一种模糊的印象，好像它们再努力也没法整齐地呆在头顶。所以辨认出快迟到了的Dejan非常容易，他的一缕发卷会散落在额头上——然后他会花一早晨不高兴地把它往上弄——那是Philippe最快乐的日子。

不止这些。Dejan走路时腰杆特别直，下巴微抬，肩膀绷得紧紧的，他笑的时候会露出整齐的白色牙齿。Philippe喜欢他毫不刻意的微笑，就像嘴角的动作要快于大脑活动一样。不知不觉你就会喜欢上这个人；而不知不觉中，你会赌上你心爱的小猫和全部积蓄来信任他。

“我不明白，”Raheem会在他们困得五迷三道同手同脚还得努力清醒过来的早班时间发出抱怨，顺便取走打包的拿铁咖啡（作为已经毕业了的酷酷的成年人，他们决定至少几个星期不吃 _Cap’n Crunch_ 麦片了）。“我没啥感觉。他人还行。不过他对饮水机做的事情可真逗。”

Philippe车上的剩余路程都不想和Raheem讲话了。还行？只是 _还行_ ？Raheem从没注意到那些微笑吗？之前还有过这么美好神圣的人物被派来恩泽世界的吗？

“你这么想，”Raheem总会屈服于美味，买双倍的巧克力松饼来搭配拿铁。“是因为你上大学时候太宅了，约炮次数远远不够。”

然而，这份感觉一直存在于Philippe心里，随着时间的推移逐渐强烈醇厚。如同上好的红酒。

“你这样描述，”Raheem嘴里塞满松饼纠正道，“让我觉得更像是醋而不是酒。管它呢，你俩看起来挺合拍的。”

这句话让一切变得更糟了。

Dejan第三周时知道了他的名字。Philippe一上午都在复印机那儿忙前忙后——因为Touré先生急着要 _四份_ 12号字体、单倍行距、双面打印的完整客户资料九点前出现在他桌子上，但九点一刻他又说要六份——这时候有人打开了窗户。只有当你在曼哈顿金融区17层楼的风口工作时，大风才能吹进来，然后Philippe非常幸运地中招了。他排列整齐加了彩色编码的文件在办公室飞得纷纷扬扬。

所有人都停下来帮他捡，甚至包括Simon，他依旧戴着蓝牙耳机滔滔不绝的样子就像坐在办公桌前而不是在地上爬；大伙把一摞摞纸页夹在胳膊下面然后接力运给Philippe。Philippe正忙着诅咒自己重新归整七百多页文件的操蛋人生时，一抬头看见Dejan就站在他旁边。

“如果十分钟内Touré还拿不到这些文件的话，咱俩都会被从窗户扔出去，”他微笑着说。他衬衣最上面的两颗扣子开着，Philippe可以从领口瞥见一点点卷曲的黑色毛发。它们看起来很柔软，Philippe仿佛看到自己用手指缠绕着它们的样子。

Philippe突然说不出话来，他颤抖的手好歹理清了文件，大家也跟什么都没发生似的回去工作了；所以剩下Dejan把他从地上拉了起来。Philippe好想把自己手肘内侧Dejan指头的触感做成纹身。

“谢谢，”他哑着嗓子道谢。

“小事一桩，……”Dejan停顿了片刻。

“Philippe。”

“哦，好的。小事一桩，Phil，”他眨眨眼补充道，拍了下他的脑袋然后走回办公桌。

“……但你 _不喜欢_ 别人叫你‘Phil’。”

“闭嘴Raheem。”

四天后一个表走得比平时慢一倍的上午，Dejan起身去吃午饭，他伸了个懒腰——Philippe像往常一样盯着他脊背的弧度和曲起的胳膊——Dejan突然转身发现了他。

Philippe正幻想把Dejan带回家介绍给爸妈的场景，还有他会不会喜欢妈妈的厨艺。直到Dejan歪着头看他时，Philippe才后知后觉地意识到自己想得多专注。他的脸颊发烧，迅速低头对着电脑屏幕，打开一封邮件但一个字也没看进去。

“嘿，Phil？” Philippe余光瞥见Dejan靠在他们桌子之间的隔板上。

“啊，”Philippe低头应着，虽然他 _很_ 想抬头。

“我午饭回来时要去Joe’s，”他说，“你要带点什么吗。”

Philippe条件反射地回答——声音又响又粗——“不了谢谢。”他甚至没意识到自己说了什么。

他恨不得一整天都躲在桌子下面。

这件事又发生了，第二次Philippe短促地表示要一个巧克力松饼（Raheem的战略提议）。之后每周一次，午饭前Dejan的脑袋都会出现在隔板上边，问他一句“巧克力松饼？”。

“哪样更糟糕？”Raheem干巴巴地问他，“松饼还是Phil？你看他喊Lazar‘小柱子’。等他开始问起你状况的时候再来找我。”

两天前。

“巧克力松饼？”

“嗯，”Philippe喘口气，“当然，谢谢你。”

“还有，”Philippe僵住了，抬头看见一个笑容满面、睁大眼睛以示询问的Dejan。“你明晚会去Dan的派对吧？”

所有人都会去。你不可能拒绝Dan，他办的派对简直举世无双，几乎和他主持的比舞大会一样无敌棒。

“对！”Philippe的回答更像一声小小的尖叫。他握住鼠标的手指过于用力了。“对，我会去。”

“肯定是一场狂欢，”Dejan离开前朝他挤了挤眼睛。

他花了整整十分钟来平复心情，包括在洗手间用力呼吸的几分钟。

“你听到了吗？ _听到了吗？_ 他希望我会去！”

“呃，我不确定，”Raheem的声音从厕所隔间下方传来。“每个人都会参加Dan的派对，Philippe。”

“但他想知道我去不去！他想让我去！我现在 _怎么办_ ？等他回来我是不是要跟他说点啥？到时候我 _穿什么_ ？你觉得——我没法—— _这真是！_ ”

“看在上帝他老人家的份上……”

关于穿着的问题，Alberto享有深刻见解，因为Philippe除了连帽衫就是工作装。“你得看起来很酷知道吗，”Alberto搜索着Philippe小得可怜的衣柜，“哥们你是不是有条紧身牛仔裤？”他抓起一条黑裤子。

Philippe皱起鼻子。“我讨厌这件。一旦穿太久我就感觉不到自己的脚踝了。”

“不不不伙计，”Alberto的眉毛挑到了发际线那么高。“你想让他注意到你吗？从一周一个松饼的循环里跳出来？你 _必须得_ 穿这个。”

Alberto狠狠地批评了他，因为衣柜里全是格子衫和破洞T恤，没有任何合适的衣服来配牛仔裤，所以他们选了一件工作穿的白衬衣，将袖口挽到手肘处好显得时髦些。然后Alberto把他塞进一辆计程车，这么重要的场合，Philippe不能坐不入流的公共交通。

“如果你午夜之前回来我会弄死你，辛蒂瑞拉！”他在计程车飞驰而去的同时大叫着，而Philippe笑得像个疯子。

既然现在的Philippe看起来像那么回事而不是落魄的实习生了，他对Dejan没有一看到他就过来欢迎而感到深深的失望。他喝掉第一瓶酒。

第二瓶时他们在一旁围观Jordan打游戏把Raheem赢了个底朝天。

Philippe打开第三瓶，决定去找Dejan聊聊。

不幸的是，从此他的清醒程度急转直下。

“Phil！”Dejan喊道，拍着他的后背，“我都没看到你！”

忍住没叫出声，Philippe镇定地没有当场就跟Dejan表白，而是晃了晃酒瓶。

Dejan拉他加入了聊天但Philippe没怎么听，他趁机将腿靠向Dejan，这是一个他浏览的所有“教你如何调情”网站都建议的动作。

其他家伙问他对乌克兰的经济萎缩有什么看法（？？？），问他认为今年洋基队能不能捧杯（Philippe对这种奇怪的拍击运动毫无兴趣）还有他想不想再来一瓶（没错），但Dejan没和他讲一句话，好像也没这个打算，因此醉醺醺怒气冲冲的Philippe踩了一脚Dejan的鞋子来提醒他自己要走了，重重地跺着脚去找房间另一端的Raheem。

“哇哦，”Raheem把酒瓶从他手里拿走，“ _慢点喝！_ ”

“不要，”Philippe阴郁地说，“一口闷。”

糟糕的主意。

在他的第四杯伏特加兑……什么的时候，Philippe在心碎和继续向前看的状态里来回切换着。

“我得吃点东西，”他自言自语，头枕在Fabio的大腿上，四肢大张。

“你得回家，”Fabio笑着拍他的脸颊，力气有点大。Philippe后来才意识到他是想把Philippe拍醒而不是出于对他的喜爱之情。此时的Philippe是有点怂，但至少Raheem也保持了相当的水准而且更糟，他已经睡着了。

“呆在这儿，我去给你拿点吃的。”Fabio将Philippe的头挪到沙发上然后起身。Philippe透过玻璃推拉门看到了露台上的Dejan，后者正在抽烟。他站起身，对自己能坚持走到室外的能力表示骄傲，然而他整个人趴在门上才把它推开。

“Phil！”这是Dejan今晚第二次招呼他。

“我能来一根吗？” Philippe冒冒失失地问，指着他的烟盒。

Dejan不可置信地笑了。他笑得真好看。“当然，小朋友。”

“我才不是小朋友，” Philippe语调酸酸的，按电视上看到的那样将烟夹在两指中间。他伸手靠向Dejan的打火机。“我22岁了。”

“你就是个小孩。”Dejan顿了顿；怀疑地瞅了一眼他伸出来的手。“你抽过烟吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“因为点上之后，”Dejan慢慢地说，“你得把它放在嘴上往里吸。但你没有。”

周围的一切都模糊又朦胧，而Dejan刚刚说了“吸”这个字。“噢。”

Dejan笑了笑，向夜色里喷出一口烟。“别抽烟，对你不好。”

Philippe觉得自己蠢透了，他跌撞着朝屋里走去。“抱歉，”他嘟囔了一声，羞辱的感觉强烈得前所未有，除了他对Dejan的暗恋。 _他在关照我，_ Philippe意识到。还有，他脸庞的棱角在晦暗的光线里真好看。

Dejan伸出胳膊，慢慢把Philippe手里的烟哄回来。他靠得太近了，Philippe没法呼吸，没法停止微笑，因为面前这个 _完美的人类_ 。

“需要帮你叫计程车吗？”Dejan温柔地问他。

“我坐地铁，” Philippe的声音醉醺醺的。

“我来帮你叫车，”Dejan保证道，“快来。”

“不用了，”Philippe严肃的回答被一声酒嗝破坏了。“我想呆着然后……和 _你_ 说说话。”

Dejan微笑着呼出一口气，他的脸颊线条在烟雾中模糊不清，这让Philippe揉了揉眼睛。“你想现在？”

“呃嗯。”Dejan看着傻笑的Philippe笑，而Philippe停不下来。

他们穿过Dan的房间。Raheem正在沙发上流口水，Philippe回头看的时候发现都快流到脖子上了。

“小菜一碟。”Dejan低声说道，而Philippe模糊地想要纠正他。

“我 _没有_ 醉，” Philippe信誓旦旦，他握着Dejan的上臂。

“看出来了。”

“不许笑话我，” Philippe戳戳他的胸口。

“我没有，”然后冲另一个人说道，“我要确保他安全到家。”他的胳膊紧紧圈住Philippe的后背，一只手抓住他的肩膀。

“记得把他放上车前给他的室友打电话，”Dan提醒他，“他下车之后也需要帮助。”

Philippe已经记不清电梯里的光景了，因为他贴在Dejan的外套上。那闻起来不怎么好，像一只老旧的烟灰缸。外面的空气冷到甚至让他后退了几步。胃里的声响让他意识到，“我得吃东西，”否则明天将是很难熬的一天。“就现在。”

Dejan皱眉，“你说啥？”

“我需要，”Philippe的大脑重新启动了，“一个汉堡。”

Dejan笑了。他的手撑住Philippe的后腰。“计程车，”他催促道，哄着Philippe坐到后座上去。Philippe都没注意到这车从哪冒出来的。

“汉堡，”Philippe抗议，倒向另一侧的车门。

“我得确保你到家，”Dejan表示，“地址？”

“跟我谈谈 _你_ ，” Philippe发出呼噜噜的声音，伸手去触碰Dejan的膝盖。

Dejan顿住了，他看着Philippe放在自己膝盖上的手，又看看Philippe，他眨了眨眼睛；接着俯身亲吻了他。Philippe忘了自己的名字。

这个吻跳过了小鹿乱撞的初吻模式，直接进入了上手的阶段。Dejan把Philippe拽向自己的腿，Philippe的手放在他头发上。

“去你那儿还是我那儿？”一瞬间他的声音从Philippe颈窝处传来。

对Philippe来说进度太快了，但这正是他一直以来心心念念的事情。他点头。

Dejan跟司机报了地址，关上车门时Philippe在他膝盖上摇晃着。

Philippe的大脑突然喊了暂停。

“我不想，”他朝Dejan的领口嘀咕，“让你觉得我很随便。”

“我不这么认为。”Dejan将Philippe的额发轻轻拂开。“我保证。我不会对你做任何你不愿意的事情。”

“我喜欢你，” Philippe快哭了。

“嗯，”Dejan回答，他们继续亲吻。有一刻Philippe似乎听见司机在笑，但也可能是错觉。Dejan的手在他全身上下游移，而Philippe抚弄着他的头发——并不像看上去那么柔软，触感有点像粉笔，就好像他没有用护发素一样。

Philippe的眼睛睁开了一瞬，然而他只能看见路灯的光线在窗外飞驰而过，让他晕眩，所以他赶紧重新闭上。他很感激Alberto的牛仔裤推荐，因为Dejan的手一直黏在上面。Philippe等不及要告诉Alberto了。

Dejan住在一幢高大的透明建筑里。外面闻起来像是海水，而里面充斥着漂白剂的味道。大厅的地板闪闪发亮。Dejan攥紧Philippe的手领他穿过门廊，两人沉默着并排站在电梯里时，他感觉自己的手心越来越黏。他又想亲Dejan了。他就是没法停下来。

“我很抱歉，”Dejan领他进门，“这里很乱。”丝毫不乱。这里看上去昂贵整洁又现代，一面的落地窗展现出远处的城市和中间灯火璀璨的大桥。“那儿是厨房，”他指向一间小厨房，“客厅，”他指着沙发，“以及卧室，呃。”他摸了摸后颈，然后托起Philippe的下巴将他拉近。他松开手，努力对付起Philippe衣服上顽固的纽扣。

 _我们要上床了_ ，Philippe终于意识到。他摸向Dejan的裤腰，解开扣子，拉拉链的动作是如此迅速他的手都来不及颤抖。他的手从后面伸进去，握住棉布包裹的部分。Dejan呻吟一声将他拉近，深深地吻向Philippe的颈窝。Philippe的臀部不能自已地蹭向Dejan。裤子太紧了，他几乎没法做什么。

Dejan推挤着他，Philippe松开手后退了几步；Dejan搂着他的腰将他推向沙发。Philippe躺下后Dejan将他挽起的衣袖放下来。Philippe扭动着挣出双手，同时Dejan拉扯着他紧得不可思议的裤子。

当Dejan趴在他身上时，Philippe短暂意识到对方的吻技并不高明，似乎只用上了半个嘴唇。他移开了。Dejan开始吻他的脖子，将臀部挤向Philippe。Philippe冲着天花板皱眉。

好吧，可能是他喝多了。他一直设想着只要Dejan碰碰他就能让他放弃抵抗，但现在他们在沙发上大动干戈，Philippe……没什么感觉？不， _别_ 。他警告自己。 _你得去感受_ 。 _Dejan_ _肯定会留下吻痕的_ ，那可是Dejan Lovren _给你_ 的 _吻痕_ 啊。

其实有点尴尬。他们都还穿着内裤，真尴尬。 _哎，_ Philippe心想。 _我周一还得见他。得坐在他对面工作。他刚刚脱了我的裤子。_

Dejan还在对付他的脖子。当他把臀部贴近Philippe时发出了一声呻吟。Philippe看过小黄片，知道那是怎么一回事。他也学着呻吟了一声。很明显他的演技仍需加强，因为Dejan坐了起来。

“你没感觉，对吗？”他翻下身站在地板上。

“呃，”Philippe猛地意识到自己只穿着内裤。但他没法掩饰地松了口气。“你也？”

Dejan揉了揉脸。“你要不要我……？”

“不，没关系。” _现在我想回家了_ 。

Philippe的大脑眩晕着，他枕在一只精美的靠垫上，羞耻的感觉随着热度蔓延至胸口。

事情真的不该变成这样的。

Dejan抬头望向窗外。Philippe顺着他的视线看去，但他的视野一片模糊，飞驰的光线让他眩晕。他转过头，试图把鼻子埋进沙发里。

察觉到Dejan走开了，他借机缩进沙发里面，屏住呼吸来平复自己。

他听见Dejan的咳嗽声，不情不愿地转身，Dejan局促不安地端着一杯水，一面挠挠自己的后脑勺。他的大部分衣服都好好地待在身上，让Philippe觉得愚蠢和赤裸。

他皱眉。“谢谢你？”他接过杯子，试着坐起来。

Dejan拍了拍他的大腿内侧。 _没礼貌_ ，Philippe腹诽。 _我可没同意你这样做_ 。

“抱歉，”Dejan最终说。

Philippe喝了一大口水。他的胃里已经充满液体了，他需要吸收这些。现在他都没法对曼哈顿奶酪最多最油腻的汉堡说不。

“我之前从来没这样过，”Dejan的声音划过沉默的空气。

Philippe知道不怪他，一切都是酒精的缘故。但他就是没法不去责怪Dejan，因为Dejan没那么喜欢自己所以不兴奋。

那我不接受你的道歉。

“呃，”他眨眨眼，“我们不在市区了是么？”

Dejan摇头。Philippe喝光了水。

“我，呃，”Philippe咽下后问道，“我要怎么回去？”虽然他还无可救药的醉着——不过感觉物体的边缘清晰了些。

Dejan吃惊地瞪着他。“你不能这样醉着搭M号线回去。”

“我还h……好。”棒极了，偏偏这时候卡壳。真是特别有说服力了Coutinho。“没关系。”

Dejan又把手抚在他的腿上。“等天亮了，好吗？你可以待在这儿。到时候我把你送过去。”

Philippe是不是该表示感激？如果Dejan真的感觉抱歉想帮忙的话，起码可以帮Philippe叫辆车。M线只能送他到皇后区或者布鲁克林，再打车就太贵了。他没法让自己有一丝的内疚。

“好吧，”最终他同意了。他花了几秒钟将理智拼凑进大脑，不过他的大脑已经放弃工作了。他不工作的大脑就像压碎的土豆。

“我再给你接一杯，”他把头再次埋进硬邦邦的沙发背，听见Dejan这么说。

Philippe可能睡着了。当他翻过身时，Dejan不在旁边，而窗外墨黑的天空已经变成了灰色。他眨了下眼；昨晚（就几小时前）的记忆一毫一寸地在他脑海里重现，随之而来的是 _浑身难受_ 。他的胃翻搅着疼，喉咙在脖子下面抽搐着，恶心的感觉横亘在肺部。

接着他完成了翻身的动作：越过沙发边缘掉在了地板上。

他的手肘因为撞在了坚硬的人造木地板上而痛呼，他蜷起腹部，裤子仍然挂在一边的脚踝上。他深呼吸，空气和屈辱感一起灌满了身体，还有非常非常糟糕的感觉。有东西在腐蚀他的胃壁，他的颅骨变脆弱了，每一道神经的敏感度都大大增强——尤其是鼻腔里的：旧地毯和地板清洁剂的味道无比清晰。起身时，他的指尖也敏锐地感受到地面上每一颗细小的灰尘。他陷在靠垫中间，恍惚地看着天空的灰度一点点变化。

“我觉得自己像只马桶，”房间另一侧传来一声。

Philippe的脑袋异常沉重，但他还是成功回了一下头。Dejan穿着T恤和条纹短裤，靠在卧室门口搓着脸。这幅景象Philippe只在梦里见过，但现在他却开始挑剔起Dejan过于瘦削的脸颊，瘦得只剩皮了。

Philippe想想两人的坦诚相见，突然觉得衣领周围热得不舒服。

“你有吃的吗？”他的声音沙哑。

Dejan表情空白地盯了他几秒。“诶……有？”

他小心翼翼地走进厨房，在橱柜里翻找着，与此同时他的另一只手大力捶着自己的后脑。Philippe望着他，胃里抽痛；他起身提上裤子，慢慢跟过去。

恶，每一步都艰难无比。

Dejan瘪瘪嘴，尴尬地问，“吃饼干吗？”他举起包装袋。

Philippe小心地接过，从里面掏出一块巧克力曲奇。他盯着它。“有别的么？”

Dejan耸耸肩，咬了一口手里的饼干。

Philippe越看越不想吃，咽下粗糙的面点一定会让他的喉咙发紧，而巧克力的味道太甜腻了，他隔这么远都能闻到。

“话说，”他放回袋子，“我，呃，要走了？”

Dejan的眼睛眨了眨。“现在是半夜。”

“怎么会是半夜，”Philippe指向窗户。“瞧，日出。”好吧 _日出_ 可能有些夸张了。“天这么亮，我会很安全的。”

啧啧，闻一闻巧克力的味道真不是什么好主意。Philippe抓住料理台，感到一阵眩晕。

“你确定吗？”Dejan开始吃第二块了。Philippe移开视线，害怕自己因为眼前的景象反胃。

“嗯，呃，我要怎么去……”他花了好久才系好皮带。

“……”Dejan大声咀嚼着，这让Philippe的胃里翻江倒海，“你离开这幢楼之后会看到前面的大桥，从左边那条路一直走到尽头然后右转继续走，就能到百老汇。那儿的火车班次很多。”

 _你去死吧_ 。Philippe想说。但他还是点点头以示感谢，然后回到沙发附近在靠垫中间搜寻着自己的上衣。最终他发现它躺在地上。

他穿外套时顿了顿，身心俱疲的不适感仍在增加。“谢谢你？”

Dejan在厨房里点点头，“明天见，小孩。”

Philippe想尽快逃出房子但失败了。电梯启动的时候他的胃没有收到下降讯号，开始向上挤压他的肺腔，像是要冲出——

天呐。

Philippe迅速捂紧嘴巴向下吞咽，但收效甚微。他把脸埋进臂弯，在电梯门叮地一声打开时冲了出去。穿过大门，绕过拐角——他呼吸到许多可怕的 _味道_ ，海水，排泄物和烟尘。路灯晃得他睁不开眼。他的大脑像是裂了一道缝，所有思考能力尽数流失。

Philippe踉跄着滑倒，他向前爬，吐在了昏暗的人行道上。

海鸥在头顶发出刺耳的叫声，它们就像一群脏兮兮的，不会捕食的塞伦盖蒂秃鹫。

Philippe将额头贴在人行道上，触感冰冷湿滑。

“吞掉我吧，”他祈求着。

 

[步骤3：可以的话适度锻炼，但别工作]

“要我说，”Emre咬着下唇。“那个Lovren听上去就是个混蛋。”

Philippe低头瞧了瞧手中装着（冷掉了的）煎饼的打包盒。他用叉子在糖浆里写写画画，一遍遍拼着自己姓名的首字母，因为他的精神状态不足以支撑他写全名。一边讲着故事，两人已经从饭馆出来走了好几个街区，现在正坐在东河公园的长凳上。Philippe喝完了半杯果汁，又吃了几口煎饼，所以他不会有死掉的危险了。然而他还是感觉自己像一坨屎。

“我觉得，”Philippe表示，“我一直以为一夜情后跑掉这种说法，是因为你会散发着霉味坐在地铁上，很明显夜不归宿。而那些穿戴整齐的家伙会在去教堂之类的路上围观你。”

“但是？”Emre又戴上了墨镜。现在看起来合理多了——太阳升起来了，但幸好它的大脑袋目前还躲在几朵阴阴沉沉的乌云背后。事实上这个点钟戴墨镜仍然很奇葩。

“我很确定，”Philippe继续，瞟了一眼旁边坐姿懒散占据了大半个长凳的人，“它是指在你回家的路上，你意识到自己傻的无可救药。”

尽管声称对Philippe的故事毫无兴趣，但Emre听得很专注，在适当的时候做出瑟缩的动作或者发出嘘声。Philippe还不想承认他很享受Emre的陪伴，但在他人生的起伏中，一份平静和坚定难能可贵。而看上去Emre恰好拥有这两种特质。

还有，Philippe _得到_ 了免费的煎饼诶。

今早他们穿越的大桥横跨在离他们不远不近的地方；在晨光中显得金属般冰冷而暗沉。隔得太远，他们路过时听不见列车经过轨道时的尖锐响声。而在对岸，Philippe能看见河边一幢闪光的大楼，他意识到为什么看着那么眼熟—— _Dejan_ 。

他就是觉得，昨晚不该变成那样。

“我要 _累死了_ ，”Emre没有回应他苦涩的语气。他用塑料叉子插起更多的煎饼，它们依旧味同嚼蜡。Philippe远远不饿，不过吃东西似乎有点帮助。

“听着，”Emre开口，音调扁平。Philippe直觉自己要被冒犯了。“这不浪漫，一点也不浪漫。或许在电影里算吧。但还不如理智些然后回家。”

 _说教开始。_ Philippe想着， _所以我是个幼稚鬼_ 。不过他也没法做出什么反驳。Raheem肯定双手赞成此种对Philippe的描述。

Philippe也参加过不少寝室趴的，他知道勾搭别人是怎么回事，而如果你喝醉了那将变得有多尴尬。但寝室趴很安全，所有发生的事情只会留在内部。

“明天上班的时候我得面对他，一直到实习结束。” Philippe戴上兜帽，风不停地灌进他的耳朵。帽子毛茸茸的边缘在脸上痒痒的，这种给脑袋罩上一层防护的感觉真好。“我实习期还有四个月呢。”

“这只是你宿醉后的想法。相信我，没那么可怕。”

“你怎么知道？” Philippe呻吟着，“我的人生玩完了。”他每天都要看见Dejan和他脸上的表情。

_反正对你没什么影响，不是吗。_

哇哦，我竟然能泄气成这样。被暗恋的人弄成失恋。

Philippe爱这份实习。和他有动力在早得不合逻辑的时间起床、穿越整个城市只为对着对面办公桌的人发花痴相比，他热爱工作的程度一点也不轻。他不想因为今后和那人缩手缩脚的碰面而丧失这份精神动力。

“喝醉后人人都干蠢事，”Emre好像读出了Philippe在想什么。“而人人都能克服。”

“精彩，”Philippe哼了一声，“棒透了，真是抚慰人心。”

Emre看表的时候差点露出一个笑容。

“你感觉如何？”他询问，“煎饼起作用了吗？”

 _等他开始问起你状况的时候再来找我。_ Raheem讨嫌的声音在脑海中响起。

“是的，”就他吃掉的几口来说，“真的管用。”停顿，“我还是感觉不到自己的胃，但确实好些了。”

他的身体仍然尽力舒缓着他的食道，各种难闻的城市气味还在影响他，但他终于感觉像个人类了。他 _走了_ 一路，同时也没觉得想吐。

Emre冲他微笑，既愉悦又得意。“看见没？告诉你啦。七步法。”

Philippe咬住嘴唇，他差点笑了起来。那会是一个奇迹，因为他现在百分之百不愿意笑。

“怎么会，”他问，“我都没好好按它们说的来。”他只完成了步骤一的四分之一，而且谢绝了步骤二。

“反正后面还有几步。” Philippe希望自己听起来不是在期待。 _不了_ ，Philippe要这么回答他， _我都不知道内容是什么。_

然而他问道，“从科学的角度而言，我要怎么知道自己恢复了呢？”

“恢复食欲是个不错的讯号。”Emre用他宽大的手掌把几缕额前的头发梳回去。

那就是 _永远没法_ 恢复了。Philippe觉得自己终生都不会饿了。

“不过你倒是让我弄明白了一些事情，”Emre揉搓着下巴，从侧面望向Philippe。也许他看的是别处，他为了耍酷和挡太阳的做法让Philippe没法确定目光的方向，这真让人沮丧。

 _其实没有，_ Philippe改主意了， _因为我现在知道他眼睛的模样了。_

“你的脖子。”

Philippe眨眨眼。他正在脑海里搜寻着更man的形容词来形容眼睛而不是 _漂亮_ 和 _温和_ 。“啥？”

Emre的手指滑过自己的脖子。“吻痕。”他解释。

Philippe的手放在了衣领上。“啊？”他惊叫道。他的手指冰凉，而脖子的热度直逼警戒线，还有脸颊，额头和脊柱下方。这回不是因为宿醉。

“我之前以为你往自己身上画的，”Emre轻轻地说。

Philippe放开脖子，将兜帽盖过脸颊。“杀了我吧。”

“毕竟是冬天，你可以一整天戴着围巾。不过现在嘛，”有什么在拽他的帽子，他一松手就被拽掉了；冷风给他的脖子降了温。Emre转过身，双手竖起Philippe浆硬的衬衫领口，衣领边缘刮得他的下巴痒痒的。“好了，”他的唇形由专注的线条变为温和又得意的上翘。“解决。”

Philippe像火炉一样烧得又红又炽热。Emre的手却比他还要暖和。

他们逗留了一阵儿。Emre突然抬头向他背后望去，笑容慢慢扩大，而Philippe头一回看到了他的牙齿。他的表情变化令人惊叹，唇齿间显露出真挚的快乐之情，这让其它的一切都相形见绌。

 _你差不多三秒前才认识他_ ，Philippe警告自己。

Emre摘掉墨镜，眼角漾起皱纹。“第三步来啦，”他笑着说。

Philippe眨眨眼，不解地转身。

来人的步伐可能是Philippe见过最轻松愉快的了。他有点肌肉，套着看起来大两码的运动裤；双肩放松，两手随意地插在裤子口袋里，胳膊下面夹着一只足球。一阵风吹来如同艺术作品里的场景，他熟稔地迈着长而慵懒的步伐朝他们走来。他的头发柔软得不行，又厚又浓密，额前松散的头发像是被风拢在了后面。看到Emre，他露出了真诚又自然的笑容，你没法想象他还能做出别的表情。他蓄着细密的络腮胡，一种比发色更浅的棕色，这让他的脸颊愈加柔和。

“哟，”他在两人面前停下，“你捡了只迷路的小狗啊。”他发自肺腑地冲Philippe笑笑，仿佛Philippe真的是什么救助站的狗狗而这种想法很好玩。他从口袋里拿出一只手，“Adam，”他自我介绍道，毫不在意Philippe淤血的脖子、乱糟糟的头发和貌似刚从地里被挖出来的惨样儿。

Philippe将叉子插进煎饼里，握住Adam的手打招呼，“Philippe。”

他说不清自己为什么立刻就喜欢上这个家伙了：他看起来像是那种，会扶老奶奶过马路，在客服中心彬彬有礼，为不是自己犯的错而道歉，还会给孤儿院的小朋友们织毛线袜的人。

而且他踢球哎。Philippe已经认可他了。

“非常好！”Adam很快活，当Philippe松开手后他和旁边的Emre击掌，两人投入的热情简直像几年没见面了。“那我们这次有门将了呗？”

“什么门将？”Philippe问道，而Adam轻快地跑走了，不忘回头朝Philippe顽皮一笑；Emre起身跟上去。Philippe坐了太久，不确定自己还能不能站；他的腿差不多已经忘记该如何工作了。

Emre不知怎么察觉到了，他重新握住Philippe手肘内侧帮他站起来。

Philippe本来就没觉得自己恢复了；而他起身后，所有血液都奔涌着离开大脑，他不得不闭眼来维持平衡。Philippe很庆幸有人扶着自己，他发现自己又抓住了Emre的衣角。“呃，他要怎么治我的宿醉？”

“Adam是我朋友。”好像这还不够明显似的。

“很棒啊，” Philippe嘟囔。

Adam放慢脚步和他们并行，精力充沛得像个小火球。Emre露出一个坏笑。“我们周日会一起踢球。”

“所以？”

“刚才有人提到了治疗宿醉吗？”Adam随便地插了进来，Philippe都没法对他不满。“老样子？”他问Emre。

Emre敷衍地点了下头。“第三步。”

“ _喔_ ，”Adam挤挤眼睛，又像看小奶狗一样看着Philippe，“ _出汗_ 让它挥发。”

他们路过网球场边时，两个运动员体型的慢跑者穿着紧身设计款的衣服和鲜亮的跑鞋，相继从他们身边掠过。Philippe瞧见汗水从他们脖子和手臂上滴落，突然间一阵眩晕。

他做了个吞咽的动作，喉咙内壁的味道像劣质的焦糖。“这主意似乎……不怎么好。”

“没错，”Adam眨眨眼。“但也不会比你现在的感觉更糟了嘛。”他圈过Philippe的肩膀捏了捏。

 _我更赞成四肢撑开躺平了_ ，Philippe怨念。“我好像不是主动型的‘患者’。”

Adam仰天大笑。“你在哪儿捡到他的？”他问Emre。

“地铁上，”Emre回答。Adam笑得更厉害了，非常奇怪，好像这是他听过最有趣的笑话。Emre对上Philippe的视线，朝他弯了弯嘴角；仿佛两人之间有了个心照不宣的梗。Philippe咬住自己的嘴唇。

“听着，”他小声说，“感谢这些食物和所有的帮助，但我该走了。就拜托告诉我要怎么恢复，然后我自己去打车。”眩晕感突然席卷了他，他克制着别表现出来。如果搭计程车回家，一路上估计得叫司机靠边停好几回。而且要去城市另一边的话，他可能没有足够的零钱。他只能打到最近的车站。

Emre不知道他还有这么多脑内活动。

“我不会强迫你留下，”他低声说，眉头关切地蹙在一起。

Philippe犹豫了。余光望去，Adam已经朝近处的一片草地一路小跑而去。Philippe能清晰地感受到Emre的体温，扶着他肘部的手，他的眼睛不再幽黑，而是闪耀着糖浆的焦棕色，还有（Philippe觉得）他完全不必有的、眼神里强烈的关切之情。

Philippe留下了。不过煎饼盒被扔进了路边第一个垃圾桶里。

他们身后是一片开阔的草坪，草尖还沾染着湿气。Adam脱掉外套扔在地上，向前走了几步然后示意。Emre会意地在口袋里翻找自己的帽子。

“规则一，”Adam冲Philippe解释，“新来的当门将。”

Emre松开了Philippe，他感激地一屁股坐在两个标记中间。露水打湿了他的裤子，但他毫无怨言。

“第二：先进五球者胜。”为了用手指计数，Adam夹在胳膊下边的球改为摁在胸前。“三：丢分的人去捡球。四：Emre不许跳水。”他责备地瞪了Emre一眼，而后者一副得意的样子。“有疑问吗？”

Philippe摇摇头。反正他没什么可输的了。他和一生所爱上床失败，搭乘了史上最能给人留下阴影的地铁，还体验了非常难吃的煎饼，而现在，一场周日足球赛。

 _我是怎么走到这一步的_ ，他满心疑惑。

他在门线上交叉双腿，重新戴好兜帽，将手塞进胳膊下面取暖，因为他沾湿的裤子冰凉地贴在腿上。

_我可能会得肺炎。_

_我才不在乎。_

有人扯了扯他的帽子边缘，他抬起头。

“你还好吗？”Emre 问他。

“不好，”Philippe声音嘶哑。

Emre又脱掉了自己的牛仔外套—— _现在可是十一月份_ ，Philippe惊恐地想着——然后披在了Philippe肩头。它很厚重，闻上去像熄灭的壁炉，将Philippe的肩膀与外界的寒意更好地隔开。“小心别弄坏，”他折起墨镜递给Philippe。

Philippe打开墨镜果断地架在了鼻梁上，视野里所有饱和的色彩暗淡下来。“别想把它要回去了。”

Emre又露出之前那种心照不宣的微笑，接着以一种滑稽的方式重重扯下Philippe的帽子挡住他的眼睛。

比赛开始。

鉴于Philippe认为自己目前只能算半个人类，他的专注度达不到平时的水准。但就算变成僵尸他也能跟着球跑。他本以为小伙伴间的周日球赛充其量是玩闹，但随着比赛推进，他拉掉了帽子，双手向后撑在地上，他的大脑开始运转了；足球是他体内生锈齿轮的一剂润滑。

Adam小而灵活，步伐很快而球就像黏在脚上一样。不过Philippe能猜到这点。他不怵Emre，两人的较量由进球逐渐变成了门前几米的球权争夺。

但Emre着实让Philippe眼前一亮。Philippe上学的时候就习惯了对付大块头的球员：除了在你面前晃来晃去的手肘，他们笨拙、容易累，而且腿太长来不及反应，所以经常被穿裆。

Emre却不笨拙。没错他个头是大，看看他扫到Adam脚踝的次数就知道他也在用肘部防守的那一套。但除此之外，他和身板比他小一倍的人一样灵活而娴熟。Philippe甚至觉得他的球风很优雅。

Emre打进了第一球，Philippe的倒地扑救并没有挡住球路，球滚过了门线。

“喂！”Adam在场上喊叫，他双手绞在一起，声音里是憋不住的笑意。“你可是 _守门_ 员哎。”

“别听他的，”Emre打断他，那种顽皮的笑容现在是他脸上的常驻表情了。“你棒极了。”

Philippe没笑出来，但这么久他第一次觉得笑容在嘴角慢慢成型。刚刚 _Emre_ 夸了他？

“一比零，”他宣布。Emre朝他挤挤眼睛。

最终，对中锋位置更加熟稔的Adam利用Emre失误留下的大片空当打进第五球。球从头顶呼啸而过滚进了树丛，Emre只能望球兴叹。

“输家捡球！”

Emre向Philippe求助，但Philippe耸耸肩。他在享受墨镜赋予自己的一副高深莫测的表情。他似乎开始适应肝脏恢复期带给他的折磨了。

Emre去捡球了，返回时小跑着掠过Philippe。他因为袖口剪裁而突出的肌肉线条和发梢的跳跃在Philippe眼中变成一帧帧的慢动作，Philippe意识到自己在盯着看。接着他感觉到Adam在旁边坐下来。

“怎么样？”他气喘吁吁但快活地问道，伸出一条腿，用磨损的鞋尖顶了顶Philippe的小腿。

Philippe羞了吧唧地摘掉眼镜。 _因为宿醉，_ 他告诉自己， _我才盯着他看。没错。绝非个人原因。_

“嗯，”确实，这场比赛吸引了他的注意，所以他现在不怎么晕了。说不定宿醉已经过去了呢。

“轮到你了知道吗，”Adam笑着提醒他，用手掌擦干额头。“……”他揉着一条腿的内侧做了个鬼脸。“嗷，就算没赢我也宁愿不和他踢对抗。”他咳嗽着望向Philippe，期待他接话。

“呃，”Philippe开口，他的大脑甫一起跑就开始减速。

Adam余裕的笑容又挂在了脸上。“你踢得如何？”

Philippe很有教养，他绝大多数时间都谦虚有礼。 _还可以，_ 他打算回答， _不，不——我有点天赋。_

“我特别棒，”他宣布。

“很好，等不及看他一早上被击败两次了，”Adam朝Emre的方向笑笑。“说真的，他在哪儿碰到的你？”

“是真的，”Philippe回答，“地铁上。我，呃，在那儿犯恶心。”他咬了会儿下唇又补充道，“然后他帮了我一把。”

“噢，”Adam轻哼，“他肯定会帮的。”他朝Philippe露出一个奇怪的表情，然后越过他的头顶喊道，“听说你又忍不住见义勇为啦？”他的声音陡然增大，伤害了Philippe脆弱的耳朵。

Emre跌坐在Philippe旁边，短时间内第二次惊到了Philippe。

“不懂你的意思，”他平静地说，把球扔向Adam。

“你经常这么做？” Philippe问。

Emre手撑在地上向后靠去，他睨着Philippe，嘴唇鼓起。“没有。”

“ _明明有_ ，”Adam强调，手指冲Emre晃来晃去，“你就是停不下来，帮老人家买东西，帮走失的孩子找父母，现在是醉酒的大学生。我们真的哪儿都不能去，”他跟Philippe解释着。

所以Philippe没啥特殊的，只是另一个Emre热衷的行善事例。Philippe既宽了心又不大开心。人们不喜欢被告知自己很普通，但同时他猜或许Emre不想抢他的钱。

“我不明白我还能怎么办？”Emre的目光还停留在Philippe身上，他瞳孔里浅棕色的纹路波动着。“如果我没帮你，你会怎么办？”

Philippe花了一阵儿才意识到问题是冲他来的。

“呃，”他捂紧胃部，不让羞耻之情表露出来。“不确定。我可能在那儿坐一会儿，等下一班车？”

回头想想，Philippe真不知道自己要怎么办。可能花 _好几个小时_ 才能到家。

Adam摇摇头。“不是指你，”他澄清，“但他得明白他不是唯一一个对所有人都要负责的人。”他踹了下Emre的腿。

Philippe刚才还觉得Adam会给孩子们织袜子，他得重新考虑下这个。

“你是做什么工作的？”Adam换了个话题，Emre报复性地踢了Adam一下，然后在Adam踹回来时迅速收腿。Adam窃笑了一声。“滚开！”

Emre从一旁冲Philippe闲适地翘翘嘴角。Philippe又开始琢磨起他的嘴唇，太影响人思考了。

“我，呃，”他吞咽了一下，“九月份毕业的。现在在派恩街一家保险公司实习。”

Adam皱眉。“派恩街？”他看了一眼Emre，“你觉得他认识Rickie吗？”

Emre不置可否。

“派恩街有好多上班族，” Philippe一边回答一边在脑海里搜寻着， _我认识叫_ _Rickie_ _的人吗？好像没有……_

“Rickie在IT部门工作，”Adam皱眉思索着，“那家公司叫……什么……芬威？芬威啥的？”

“芬威集团？” Philippe震惊了。

“没错！知不知道IT部一个叫Rickie Lamberts的？”

Philippe犹豫了一下。他其实和IT部门的一个人说过很多话，因为他的打印机是全公司最完蛋的，而且一到早晨就罢工了。他不觉得这人的名字是Rickie，好像叫Mario……什么的……

“不好说，”他承认，“但我确实在芬威工作。”

Adam很高兴。“那就证明了‘两个陌生人之间隔着七个人’的理论是 _胡说八道_ ，”他大笑，“差不多只有一个半。”

Philippe没法阻止自己发笑，尽管这让他的胃不舒服地搅动，感觉怪怪的。他已经很久没笑了。

但Emre对怎么笑可是熟能生巧，他连胸膛都在微微抖动。然后他在旁边调整了坐姿，把发胶没固定好的头发梳上去。

Adam笑话他，“你今早的发型不在状态啊。”

“Martin的发胶只能弄成这样。哦，Martin没头发，”他放缓声音向Philippe解释。

 _Martin_ _？_ Philippe表情空白地望着他。

“恶， _Emre_ ，”Adam呻吟着双手捂脸。“又是 _Martin_ ？”

“怎么了？”Emre问他，Philippe觉得这番对话在他俩之间时常发生，不管Martin是何方神圣。

“你完全没必要被Martin一个电话叫过去，”Adam的手臂夸张地在空中挥舞。“他就是个 _混账_ 。你心里清楚他有多混账。”

电话。是他布鲁克林那个出轨的前任。

“我知道他混账，”Emre耸耸肩。

“那么‘ _永不_ 二次犯错’先生，这已经是你第四次了。”

Emre向后仰头，投降般叹口气。“但如果我今早没从他那儿出来，我们就没门将可用了。能别现在说教吗？”他朝Philippe的方向歪了一下头。

Adam厌恶地哼了一声。“行吧，就别再和Martin Squirtle联系了好不？找个你能照顾的家伙。一个 _人品好_ ，又无助又 _可爱_ 的人。”最后一个形容词里的揶揄意味太明显，Philippe确定Adam是为了引起他的注意。Emre脸红了一点点，但可能是因为愤怒地瞪着Adam，而他生气的样子很吓人。

Adam无动于衷，他挑眉给了Emre一个戏谑的眼神。“我可看到了，”他转向Philippe，“别介意他那张脸。他一只苍蝇都不会伤害。”然后躲开了Emre踢向他的腿。

“你可快闭嘴吧，”Emre站起身，伸手拉Philippe起来。Philippe勉强抬起手，继而发现自己的手被Emre完全包住了。他的手指犹犹豫豫地按在Philippe手腕上，即便如此也握得很紧。他的触碰轻柔得像绒布。

_他的护手霜品质肯定很好。_

Philippe起身时大脑的血液奔涌而下，他向后摇晃着。 _糟糕，_ 他闭紧双眼准备向后摔倒，这时一只手扶住了他的腰。映入眼底的是Emre露出的牙齿。他的手轻托Philippe的背，微微用力让它弯成了一道弧线。

“要想踢赢我，你得做得更好些，”他的笑容又扩大了几分。他松开手，Philippe的脊柱上窜过一阵奇妙的火花。

“别低估我们的小朋友，Emre，”Adam坐在Philippe之前待过的两个门柱之间喊叫道，“我有预感。”

Philippe边脱下外套边递给Adam眼镜，Adam戴上后给了他一个鼓励的微笑。“你会给他点颜色看看。”

给人颜色可 _远_ 不是Philippe的首选。

当Philippe告诉别人他了解足球时，他是真的 _了解_ 。不像解说员，专栏作家或者球迷，Philippe了解是因为足球流淌在他的血液里。球在他的触碰下异常听话，像是Philippe脚的延伸段一样。他时常和Alberto在当地的塑胶草皮上踢球，而他压根不需要抬头就能通过某种第六感精准地找到网窝。无论多么忙碌的一天过后，好几次他都在晚上十点钟愤怒地练习任意球，等他离开球场时，浑身上下的压力就像水一样流淌殆尽。

因此，Emre将球挑给他时他稳稳停在脚下，对汗水的恐惧变成了： _是的，没错，我能完成这一步。_

风 _灌进_ 他的胸腔，衣服上潮湿的地方贴在身上，而头皮上的汗水被吹干了，他觉得轻松而畅快。虽然依旧难受，但自由自在。

Emre又抚了一下头发，短促地点头示意Philippe自己准备好了。

Philippe用脚背外侧轻轻拨动足球，足尖使力，在和Emre对抗时十分小心；他很警惕Emre的手肘。就算站直了他也够不到Emre的下巴，而Emre的肩膀从正面看异常宽阔。

Philippe在Emre抢球时摆了他一道，将球推向反方向然后过掉了Emre，在他还没反应过来之前朝球门中间Adam的方向一脚捅射。Adam鼓起掌，在球即将停在门线外面的时候补了一脚。

“你和谁一边儿的？”Emre质问他，而Adam兴奋地伸出手和Philippe碰拳头，Philippe也回了一个。

“我和我准确的判断在一边儿，”Adam嘲讽他。Emre歪着头，眯起眼睛用眼神传达出 _你在开玩笑吗_ 的时候，Philippe意识到自己在笑，粗粝地边笑边咳，仿佛身体这项功能已经停用了太久；他的肋骨因为突如其来的压力抱怨着，肺腔周围的肾上腺素挤压着它们。

Emre看着他，嘴巴惊讶地张大，接着朝他歪了歪嘴角。Philippe又笑了，尽管胃还是不舒服，但新鲜的血液在他大腿里涌动，他的肺里充满干净的空气。Philippe在Emre整个儿笑起来的时候脸颊发烫，突然间Emre看起来气势如虹，璀璨又夺目。

第二回合Emre学得很快，他看穿了Philippe的假动作从而封堵了他的去路，Philippe没料到自己会撞到Emre的胸膛，他堪堪抓住Emre的T恤来稳住自己，然后利用瞬间的平衡突然加速想摆脱对方，两人肩并肩追着前方的球。他挤着Emre，因为球是 _他的_ 。Emre不比他快，但更强壮腿也更长。Philippe知道自己没法超过他，情急之中伸腿勾向Emre的脚踝。Emre愤怒地惊叫了一声，失去平衡的同时Philippe惊恐地发现一只胳膊缠住了他的腰，两人一前一后摔到了草地上。他的膝盖滑过冬天薄薄一层草皮下的泥土硬块，充满了灼痛感。

“别在他的主场玩他，Philippe！”Adam的声音从远处传来。

Philippe在被拽倒的时候喊叫着挥胳膊踢腿，平行的视野扰乱了他的感官和肢体协调。他的血液在皮肤下面升温鼓噪，而充斥在周围模糊的灼烧气味、须后水和热度和那一样滚烫滚烫的。

当他成功地将膝盖顶在Emre肚子上时，Emre痛呼一声松开了桎梏。Philippe翻身下来，大脑因为血液集中在腿部而眩晕着，他跌跌撞撞地向前跑。

 _球呢，_ 他心念着， _球，球，球，_ 我的球。

他摔倒了又爬起来，摇晃着重新拿住球。他朦朦胧胧看到了球门：两旁的标记物，还有Adam模糊的身影。他一脚扫射，然后直直地向后摔倒，周围的一切都暗淡下来。

Adam在叫喊，Emre拍掉膝盖上的泥土。Philippe摔倒又弹起的动作让臀部非常疼痛。他往下看，发现裤子的膝盖处撕裂了；磨破处的布料沾上了一点红色。 _怎么回事？等等。我摔倒了。_ Philippe眨眨眼。 _没错，是这样。_ 他翻过身，意识到身体里洋溢着的热度不是因为出汗，他将胆汁和煎饼吐了一草坪。喉头的酸涩感和膝盖骤然的刺痛让他的双眼湿润了。

“哦小可怜，”有个声音说道。一样柔软的东西覆上了他的额头。闻起来很熟悉但并不糟。

“看着我，”另一个低沉的声音说道。Philippe的眼泪随着眨眼的动作滚落下来。他用袖子擦了擦嘴然后开始干呕，但并没有再吐出什么，他的嘴巴灼痛着。

“嘘，”一只手轻柔地捧住他的脸转过来。“你会没事的，”Emre认真地保证道，将手覆上Philippe的额头试他的体温。 _他要怎么分辨温度？_ Philippe无奈地疑惑着， _他自己的体温那么高那么暖和。_

Philippe打了个嗝，太过用力以至于他的胃部剧烈地抽痛起来，他的眼睛又湿润了。

“操，”他哽咽道。

“你刚才用力过度了，”Emre皱着眉把Philippe的头发从脸上拂开，另一只胳膊在他背后支撑住他。

“你让我踢球的，” Philippe虚弱地抗议。

“没错，但我可没让你这么暴力，”Emre不赞成地扁扁嘴。他从蹲在Philippe旁边改为跪在地上。

Philippe想着他给Emre肚子的一下然后瑟缩道，“那是自我保护。”

“你伸腿绊 _我_ ，”Emre强调，又靠近了些。“笨蛋。”Philippe觉得这语气很可爱。他战栗着抓住Emre的T恤，将领子扯低了些。

“ _操_ ，”胃里又开始搅动，他把头搁在Emre肩膀上平复着呼吸。

“嗷，可怜的小崽子，”Adam悲伤地说道。Philippe睁开一只眼睛，看见Adam盘腿在旁边坐下。他拍拍Philippe没受伤的那边膝盖。

他确确实实意识到自己正和一个今早刚认识的陌生人依偎着，两人处于一个略失体面的位置，但他非常舒适。Emre抱起来很舒服，这时候Philippe不太适合声明自己是个成年人了：他亟需一个拥抱，然后再为自己的擦伤哭一哭。他闭上眼，将脸埋进棉布里。

“我很抱歉，”Emre轻轻说道，“有时候是会这样，不过要好转了。我保证。”柔软的触感滑过他的脸颊，他呜咽着将自己埋得更深。

“你觉得呢？”Adam的声音朝向Emre，“是时候进行第四步了？”

不， _不，不，不要，_ Philippe想着。 _别再提后面的步骤了，别。我要死了要死了。_

“步骤四，”Emre同意。

 

[步骤4：洗个冷水澡，让你的头脑恢复清醒]

Emre住在西区的格林尼治镇。

“没有，”他坚称，“我才没住 _在_ 华盛顿广场，我们只是要在华盛顿广场站 _下车_ 。”

哪有区别。Philippe认定，“你住在全美国最富的十个邮政区域之一。”

“别太兴奋哟。”

“你是不是那种故意穿得衣衫褴褛的百万富翁？对不对？”

Emre毫不留情地撇了他一眼，嘴唇抽搐着。“你可真逗，”他平板地说。

“而你还在那种煎饼店工作。”

“我 _之前_ 在那工作。”

“他住在阁楼里，”Adam打趣，“不过那也是一个坐落位置上佳的阁楼。但毕竟是阁楼，你会见到的。”

Philippe没劲儿继续反驳了，鉴于他来的路上绝大多数时间都把头埋在膝盖中间，或者埋进Emre特别舒服的T恤里。Philippe琢磨着自己如果把这件衣服要过来，会不会显得很诡异而且太得寸进尺了。他在自己的大衣和Emre的外套下面哆嗦着，头靠在Emre左侧的胸膛上。

M号线上的这段路程可好过多了：尽管保持了周末交通的拥挤程度，挤满了吵吵嚷嚷、在布里克街潮水般涌进涌出的乘客，Philippe也不是很在意——每当车门打开的时候，Emre都会露出不满而担心的表情，他会用结实的手臂充满骑士精神地将Philippe圈得更近些——这才不是Philippe不在意人潮的原因呢。

 _没可能，_ Philippe告诉自己。 _这不会发生在两人恰好都从一夜情里跑出来的时候。_

“再见啦小朋友，”Adam拍拍他的头说道，在下车之前给Emre递了一个 _眼神_ 。他的头毛在Philippe视线里晃动了一下，然后就消失在人潮中了。

“那是什么意思？”他问。

“什么什么意思？”Emre正对着一个拖了好几个大行李箱的人皱眉，那人上车时撞到了Philippe的手肘。Emre几乎是条件反射地把Philippe拉近些，嘴唇抿成一条细细的线。Philippe已经习惯了搭乘地铁，因此丝毫没有被那人冒犯到——但他很开心Emre的做法。小小的气恼给Emre的颧骨增添了一抹色彩。

“Adam，”Philippe说，“他刚才为啥给你做了个怪了吧唧的表情？”

Emre没有看他而是低头望着地面。“有时候Adam以为他无所不知，”Emre回答，“但他其实并不知道。这回便是。”

“噢，”Philippe应了一声，好像他听懂了一样。

他们到达了西区的四号路，随着吵闹的人流涌下车。Philippe慌神儿地抓住Emre的手腕，而Emre的手掌马上滑过他的手指，紧紧攥着他的手领他穿过人潮。

站台里十分闷热，但站台外面刮着冷风。Philippe呼气时冒出了白雾。太阳仍未从云层后面露头，天色看起来更加阴沉晦暗。

“要下雨了，”Emre看穿并证实了他的想法。

Philippe没在这儿待过。“在照片里，白天的天空要亮一些。”

Emre放开他的手，“你没来过这儿？”

“我又不上纽约大学，”他补充道，“还有，我猜我不喜欢爵士乐。”

Emre颇觉有趣地瞅了他一眼，“跟上。”

关于阁楼的问题，Adam可是一点儿没夸张。电梯在五楼停下，他们又爬了两层才到Emre家。Philippe印象中Emre是弯腰走进家门的，但也可能是因为他总和矮一些的同伴们待在一块儿：比如五英尺半的Philippe。还有Adam，Philippe觉得作为纽约人，Adam的身材很合适，但他仍然比Emre低至少半英尺。

但是，如果Emre挺直身板，他的头就会蹭到天花板。

“阁楼嘛，”Emre指出。

Philippe见过空间狭小的公寓，但Emre的完全是另一种境界。他右手边的水池上方有全世界最袖珍的窗子，旁边的小角落是厨房：干净而整洁，不过地毡已经略微发黄，上面压着一台小冰箱和一台洗衣机。他左手边就是一张床，占据了绝大部分地毯上的空间，紧挨着的衣服套橱Philippe知道是宜家最好的那种，还有一面稍大些的窗户通向外面的防火梯。

“但是，”Philippe抗议着，“格林尼治所有土地肯定都被写进遗嘱了，你怎么还能租到这么一小块地方？”

“取决于你和房东太太的关系咯。”Emre把钥匙挂在门后，然后小心翼翼地脱下Philippe身上自己的外套——Philippe听凭他的动作，因为Emre一直在照顾他而他习惯了这个——也挂在门背后。“你还好不，”他问，“你在电梯里脸色发青。”

Philippe摇头，“过一会儿就好了。”他反胃的感觉消退得比在公园里还要快。他脱下自己的大衣在胳膊上叠好。Emre在去车站的路上就跟他解释了第四步，Philippe承认这听起来是个诱人的主意。呃，迄今为止最诱人的主意。

床对面就是洗手间——歪歪斜斜的旧门框，上面挂一条帘子保护隐私。门帘的图案是那种上了年纪的女性喜欢的大朵鲜花图案，它与蓝色的墙壁和地砖搭配还挺得体。Emre弯腰打开淋浴时T恤在肩膀上绷得紧紧的。

“放一会儿水，”他边解释边拨拉了下头发。他对自己的头发真是异常有耐心。“我是说了冷水澡，但任何温度的淋浴都行。”

“好嘛，”Philippe小声答应。Emre望了他几秒钟，似乎想补充些什么；接着他绕过Philippe，身体倾斜好不在狭小的空间里蹭到他。他等Emre出去后拉上了帘子，然后将衬衫扯过头顶。

他扫视一圈，发现没地方放衣服。洗手间小到他可以轻松地同时完成坐在马桶上、在洗手池洗手、一只脚放进淋浴下面三个动作。他用余光看见门帘外面的床头柜，便小心地伸出去手将衣服放上去。他偷偷往屋里瞟了一眼，Emre站在床边打开的窗户旁，一只手揉搓着脸。Philippe或许盯着看了很久。

他迅速褪下裤子，膝盖上的血迹已经凝固了，剐蹭到伤口让他痛哼着咬住嘴唇。而裤子又太紧，这逼出了他更多痛苦的声音；他没法不让这些该死的布料磨到他的伤口。当他一面扶着洗手池稳住自己，终于将裤子脱到脚踝处时，他的眼睛里已经蓄起了泪水。

_只是个擦伤，但真他妈痛。_

反正他开始讨厌这条裤子了；一回家它的命运就要归结于垃圾桶。Alberto可能会告诉他那些撕破的地方非常时髦。

_Alberto_ _就是这么个讨厌鬼。_

他将手伸进去试水温，然后立刻意识到这是绝妙的一步。温水流过他手和小臂的感觉像丝绸手套一样，他走进这方柔和的小瀑布，水打湿肩膀再从脊背流下。水流冲刷着他淤结已久的东西，洗掉汗、灰尘、泥土和血迹。他把头埋进去，浸湿的头发重量增加，而他的膝盖痛如火烧。

他就这么站着好一会儿，因为哇哦——真是脱胎换骨。接着他抹掉脸上的水，伸手去够洗发露。

他用力清洗着自己，洗掉所有不愉快：汗渍，Dejan；尴尬；甚至包括Emre留在他指间的触感。他的皮肤因为用力而发红。Emre的洗发水可不像Philippe和Alberto的那么man，他俩从12岁起就开始用那种了；Emre 的闻上去像桃子。还有，淋浴器的内壁非常干净。

**他教养很好。**

抹洗发水的时间长了些——他总觉得发根有汗，直到第三遍这种感觉才消失；而洗掉发梢上发胶的感觉好比抠掉黏在人行道上的口香糖。

他盯着莲蓬头，考虑着Emre的热水供应问题。他像是呆在自己的私人空间，自己的逃生舱里，他愿意永远呆在里面。他张开嘴接满了水——漱掉那些残留在喉头上热乳酪的味道。

他终于干净了，头发也清清爽爽。他走出淋浴，小心翼翼地踩在地毯上，一面将落在眼前的头发拨开一面摸索着毛巾架上的浴巾。他用浴巾裹住肩膀，因为水滴的迅速冷却而发抖。他拍干脸上和脖子上的水，揉搓着让四肢血液循环加速，但动作因为他不太平的胃而异常小心。接着他把浴巾包在头发上擦干，按压着头皮直到头发不再滴水而是微潮。没了发胶，它们在额头上卷曲乱飞。他叹口气，也只好这样了。

他从门帘里伸手，却摸到了坚硬的木头。他顿住了，皱着眉摸索自己的衣服。它们肯定不在自己之前放的地方。停下动作，他从帘子背后探出头去。

衣服不在床头柜上，地板上，或是任何靠近洗手间门口的地方。

他克制住恐慌缩回浴室，确保浴巾好好地夹在腋下——他绝对不要在Emre面前展示自己缺少锻炼的胸肌——然后拉开门帘。

“呃，”他开口，“我的衣服呢。”

窗户开着，Emre坐在窗边，双腿吊在防火梯外面。他将一根烟从嘴里拿下来，转过身表情空白地望向Philippe。他的胳膊穿过栏杆握着自己的袖子，嘴唇聚拢在一起来吸进空气；他的眉毛浓密又顺直，带着一点点疑问的弧度。

Philippe一时无话。

 _糟了，_ Philippe心想， _糟糕。他真好看。天呐天呐。_

_而我正裹着浴巾，头发像舞会里的公主一样卷曲着。这一定不是真的。_

冷风刮过来，Philippe抱住自己，紧咬牙关不让它们打颤。

“啥？”Emre问道，喷出一小朵烟云。

Philippe吞咽着。

“你把我衣服放哪儿了？”他虚弱地问道。

“噢，”Emre将烟放回嘴里深吸一口，这个动作凸显了他颧骨的锐度。Philippe吞咽的动作太狠以至于嗓子生疼。“它们在洗衣机里，”屏住的呼吸让他的鼻音很重。

Philippe吞咽得开始咳嗽了。“啥？”他叫道，眼睛一阵刺痛。

Emre缓缓吐气。“你打算再穿回去吗？那澡就白洗了。”

Philippe想声明，只有在他允许的情况下才能这么做，不然就是一种冒犯。

“我不知道，我很冷，”他嘟哝着，牙齿因为发抖得太厉害而撞在一起，他差点没站稳。

Emre仔细地把烟放在露台上，起身从窗户下来，他只穿着薄袜子。

“你不，冷吗？” Philippe问。

Emre笑着张开裸露的双臂。“不冷？”他笑得轻松随意，接着，毫无预警地，将一只手放在了Philippe肩头。

Philippe尖叫一声缩回去，再次裹紧浴巾。“你真的得去量量体温，”他嘶了一声，“热得不正常。”

Emre面带笑容打开衣柜。“你的头发是卷的。”他说。

“对，”Philippe答道，“怎么？”

Emre耸耸肩。“我原本不知道。给。”他取出一套运动服递给Philippe，当他看见Philippe的胳膊正致力于夹紧浴巾，转而将它们挂在他肩膀上。“可能有点大。”哇哦。天空 _可能_ 是蓝色的。

“你有多少套运动服啊？”Philippe无力地询问。

“两套。”Emre回答，翻翻眼睛就好像这理所当然。他又把一件针织衫，一件T恤和像是袜子的东西堆在Philippe肩头，他似乎有些羞赧，而Philippe得用下巴稳住这一叠衣物。Emre帮他拉起门帘，而Philippe赶在浴巾掉落前摇摇晃晃地进去了。

他无比希望这是门帘落下来之后发生的事情。

他非得把裤边挽上去好几道，它正重重地垂在脚踝处。裤腰也太松了，他拉扯着松紧绳系得尽可能紧，但即便这样他还是感觉裤子不舒服地垮着。T恤长得盖住他的大腿根。 _他就是在取笑我，_ Philippe愤怒地想， _我才没这么矮。_ 针织衫是用厚实的灰色羊毛织成的，质感像亚麻，而那些孔隙看上去并不怎么保暖，但他甫一穿上就觉得寒意都被隔绝了。袜子也很大，脚后跟的位置恰好在Philippe的脚踝上。

他擦了一下镜子，对自己的一头卷发束手无策。 _不过，_ _Emre_ _好像挺喜欢的。_

他在出去之前瞥见了漱口水，犹豫了一下然后用它漱了口。略微的薄荷气总好过呕吐的味道，应该能坚持到他回家。这时，他注意到下巴上一点没刮的胡子。 _不不不，_ 他扬起下巴揉搓着那一小块胡茬，像是能把它搓掉似的。 _不，天呐，_ 我怎么没注意到？我急吼吼跑出来追着Dejan Lovren干啥。 _该死，我看起来就像一只该死的山羊。_ 他绝望地意识到。

好消息是那个吻痕并不难看，他搓了搓，Emre有时候是对的。看上去 _真_ 像他自己画在上面的。

他的努力只让下巴那块被搓红了，根本于事无补。

他深吸一口气， _好吧，_ _Emre_ _都忍受你这么久了。_

“你抽烟？”他边问边爬到防火梯上，在Emre旁边坐下。金属网格戳着他的脚。

Emre吐烟圈的时候瞟了他一眼。“有时候比咖啡管用，”他回答。

Philippe坐下后也把双腿伸出去，垂在下面晃啊晃的。他得伸长胳膊才能放平在冰凉的金属栏杆上，但Emre就轻而易举。这不是全世界最舒服的座位——其实像坐在钉板上一样——不过他过去干过不少次。

“衣服还合身吗？”Emre 问。他的手指圈着香烟，另一只扯了扯针织衫的侧面。“你的衣服过半小时就洗好了，到时候我拿去放烘干机里。”

Philippe点点头，望着自己垂下去的脚。“你为什么从来都不冷？”他问，“外面应该只有……5度。”

Emre从侧面看着他，仿佛在问 _那又如何_ ？

“你就穿了件 _T_ _恤_ 。” Philippe把脸放在臂弯里，埋起自己的鼻子但仍能看见Emre。

对方耸耸肩。“我还穿过更少，”他表示。

Philippe望着他，他眉骨的角度和浓密的眉毛，他伸长的脊背，他在光线里眯起的眼睛却仍然是明亮的棕褐色，还有他的耳朵延展又向下的弧度。

“怎么？”他注意到Philippe盯着他。

Philippe将脸埋得更深，好让Emre看不到他发红的脸。

“我告诉了你我的故事，”他抓住了第一个浮现在脑海的念头，“所以我在想……为什么Adam不喜欢Martin？就是那个……你认识的Martin。”

Emre哼了一声，硬邦邦地转过头。“我认识的。”

他看上去不打算继续往下说了，Philippe一时恼怒，伸腿踹了一脚Emre悬在空中的脚踝。

Emre一惊，不过面露笑容。“真霸道，”他颇觉有趣地斥责，好像Philippe是他不乖的小狗一样。

“我自己的差不多全告诉你了，”Philippe说，“而且都是那么丢人的事。”

“我喜欢听你讲话，”Emre皱眉，看着手里马上要烧到滤嘴的烟蒂，“你讲的故事很精彩。”

“因为很丢脸啊。我丢脸的故事对所有人而言都很有趣。”

“不对，是你讲故事的方式，”Emre半向后挪了挪，将烟蒂摁灭在金属上。“那才有趣。”

Philippe难以回答，“大家一般不会用这个词评价我的故事，”他看着Emre挑眉，“通常是你很疯狂啦，或者，你明白的——淡定些然后闭上嘴这样。”

Emre朝他一咧嘴，“但我的故事远不如你的有意思。”

_但我想知道。_

Emre用手搓了搓脖子。“好吧，”他说，“先让我……”他扶住Philippe的肩膀好抽身转过去。“你饿了吗？”他从背后问道。

Philippe的胃里发紧。“没，”他承认。 _我多希望我饿了。_

“好的，”Emre嘀咕。Philippe扭身去看他时，他正从床上的烟盒里取出一根香烟，然后小心翼翼地夹在耳朵后面。他重新坐回来时Philippe坐直了身体。

Emre家的视野范围直到对面最高的楼房，也就是说不怎么远：窗户正对着一条小巷，那边是另一个街区，建筑是精美的佐治亚风格，天窗是白色的。

这回Emre踢了踢他的脚踝。

“客观来说Martin有点吓人，”他说道，“他的口音和纹身让他有种克格勃特工的气场。”

“所以Adam不喜欢他？”Philippe问。

“因为纹身？”Emre露出一个小小的微笑。“不，Adam才不会讨厌纹身，他自己这块儿就纹着个神话中的龙什么的，”他比划着肋骨的位置，“Martin就是个混账而已。”

“那你为什么回去？”Philippe试探道，他才不管这和他有关系没。

“我了解他，”Emre简短地回答，“我了解自己能得到什么。喝醉了就更容易了。”

Philippe深吸一口气。

“你爱他吗？”

Emre突然发出的笑声吓了Philippe一跳。

“不，”他肯定地回答，玩闹着推Philippe的肩膀使他靠得远些。“我们甚至从来没约会过。这是Adam不满的原因。”

“就像……”Philippe咬住嘴唇。“像你和那家餐馆的女服务员一样？”他希望自己的语气没那么急切。

Emre毫不惊讶。“不是，Adam喜欢她。”他没作更多解释，Philippe忍住了一句 _但你约她了没？_

“还有……”这个想法已经在Philippe脑海里停留了一阵儿。“Adam？”他瞥了Emre一眼，试探地问道。

Emre的下巴掉下来了。他又踢了脚Philippe。“你觉得我是那种到处乱搞的人？”他怀疑地说。

“没，”Philippe用脚后跟回了一下。“我就是问问，你懂的，你能和……我是说你可以这样。”他用小臂压住嘴，脸颊通红。

Emre坐在自己手上，他的笑容像柴郡猫一样慢慢放大。“你觉得我很 _吸引人_ ，”他好笑又不容置疑地说道。没听见Philippe的回答，他伸出一只脚勾住了Philippe的脚踝，带着它一起晃来晃去。看到Philippe毫不反抗，他又用脚趾向上蹭着Philippe的小腿肚，这让Philippe触电一般挣脱了。

“好吧，”Emre还在得意洋洋地笑，“我不逗你了。”

沉默。

“你觉得 _我_ 很迷人，”Emre的声音听起来还是很乐，但绝对带上了调情的意味。

“闭嘴，”Philippe咕哝。他不敢再看向Emre了。

“好吧，”Emre默默地回答。

更多的沉默。和Emre相处时的沉默很舒适，他并没有等你接话，而表现得像是沉默也是对话的一种方式。

几分钟后，这回Philippe伸脚勾住了Emre的脚踝。他直起身板时Emre的手放在了他背上。

“我不是在挑逗你，”他轻柔地说，脚跟和Philippe贴在一起。

“我知道，”Philippe小声回答。 _我只是喜欢你在身边的感觉。_ 恶，听起来太诡异了。“你会告诉我更多关于你的事情不？”他补充道，声音和之前一样细若蚊鸣。

“比如？”Emre问。

“你是做什么的？”Philippe吞咽着，头枕在手臂上。Emre直直地盯着前面，就像对面楼房的墙壁上刻着宇宙的究极真理。

“我意思是工作，”他讲明。

Emre耸肩。“我会在我被需要的地方。大部分时间是餐厅，现在在苏荷区。如果需要的话我能烹饪，侍应，也能洗盘子。”

“噢，”Philippe说。

“我也去旅行，”Emre继续，“当我攒够了钱。我哪儿都会去，不过多数时候是欧洲。”

“旅行，”Philippe安静地重复着。“哇哦。今早之前我觉得自己从来没离开过曼哈顿。”

Emre晃了晃他们的腿。“你在玛西街上的车，”他说，“大家公认那地方仍属曼哈顿。”他自己笑了笑，“从来没有？”

Philippe摇头。“我父母住43号街，”他说，“我会回家洗衣服。上大学的时候搬出来的。”

“搬到153号，”Emre想起来了，他猜道，“是哥伦比亚大学？”

“没错，”Philippe轻声回答，“全奖。”

Emre瘪瘪嘴，“真棒，”他承认，“我父母去年搬回了德国。他们之前就住楼下。”

“欧洲，”Philippe突然神游了一下。他脑海里有无数个疑问，像是 _德国？你是德国人？楼下？是你之前说的房东太太吗？_ 但他只答了声“哇哦。”

Emre摇摇头，仿佛这不算什么。

“谢谢你，”Philippe突然说道，他没法去看Emre。

“为什么？”余光里Emre问他。

“帮了我。”Philippe的声音小到听不见。他晃了下脑袋以防Emre没听到。“你不必这么做的，”帮我，听我说话，带我吃东西，现在还照顾我。

Emre气结。“先是Adam又是你。我还能怎么办？”

“留我在那儿等死，”Philippe可能太夸张了，Emre笑得吸气。“不是每个人帮别人都是出于……” _善意，_ “还不图回报。你知道的……我想说我欠你人情。于情于理。”

Emre取下耳朵背后的香烟，在手指间把玩着。Philippe盯着看。这个动作Emre肯定经常练习，但Philippe还是很惊讶它居然不会掉。

“你不欠我什么，”Emre说。“听着，我今早可能对你不是很客气。我也喝得头痛，简直不想再接触任何人类。”

“彼此彼此，”Philippe说道，Emre朝他笑。

“看出来了，”他的牙齿在嘴唇上移动。 _我也发现了，_ Philippe心想，可Emre现在这么容易就笑了。

“你不欠我任何东西，”Emre说，“我应该这么做。”

“以后你无论何时去哥大附近转悠，”Philippe说道，“我夹道欢迎。”

Emre靠近了些，整条小腿都缠上Philippe的，他们的膝盖碰在了一起。

“我会的，”他低声回答。他用拇指掸了掸手里的烟，思索着什么。

有些不言而喻的东西停留在他们中间。Philippe的腿靠过去。安静的空气中，Philippe听见洗衣机换到了甩干档，在地板上轰然作响。

 _我不想走，_ 他心道。 _我喜欢这儿，虽然我很冷……但我喜欢这儿。_

和Emre呆在一起很轻松。Emre井井有条，美好又出众，但他不需要Philippe表现得聪明风趣；他不要求Philippe任何东西。

_但如果……像什么话？我在街上碰见了他，跟他回家然后我们……？_

_我们今早才认识，我根本不了解他。为什么我要在他家里遮遮掩掩地和他调情？这会不会一发不可收拾？我该不该停下？_

_你不能这样想，_ Philippe提醒自己。 _想想_ _Dejan_ _。不能因为你在对方屋里就觉得对方喜欢你。_

他抬起放在栏杆上的一只胳膊，手指拂过头皮拨弄潮湿的头发，它们快冻住了。他甩头的时候空气变得更加寒冷。

Emre枕在手上，香烟夹在指间一动未动。Philippe开始甩另一侧的头发。

Emre因为什么笑得春风拂面，虽然他盯着对面的楼房看，Philippe肯定他笑容的来源并不是那个。

“你觉得我到处乱搞，”他说。

“啥？”Philippe正在清理耳朵里的水。“比方说，我今天碰见的所有人你都睡过了。”

Emre咬住了嘴唇。

“你没有否认，和Adam，”

“我没有。”Emre同意。

“那么……”Philippe的尾音越来越弱，“还有你的欧洲疯狂之旅。我猜的，我听说法国人非常……”

Emre的微笑变得有点局促。

“我不是说这 _不好_ ，”Philippe飞速补充，“我没觉得你到处……那啥。为什么不呢？”

“没错，”Emre友善地附和着，朝Philippe靠近了些。

“它是不是被……夸大了一些，”Philippe的声音变得低平，他用手肘撞了撞Emre，“我是说性爱。”

Emre耸耸肩。“也不一定。”他朝Philippe的胯骨挪过去。

“我以为你说你没在勾引我，”Philippe像是在哀鸣。

“我没有 _勾引_ 你，”Emre听起来好整以暇。“我只是在你旁边很舒服。”

“因为过多的身体接触？”

“因为，”Emre说道，Philippe感到他在很谨慎地挑选词汇。“和你。”

“和我？”

“你很可爱，”Emre承认着，“你肯定知道这点。”Philippe向下瞟自己的脸，寻找着发红的迹象，但他可能从没听过这么酷的台词，从没有人说他“可爱”。什么情况？我在迪士尼频道？

“我通常展露的是吓人的一面，”他说，“我必须得这样，因为我搞金融。”

“祝你好运，”Emre回答，接着道，“有意思的是，你觉得我迷人，而我觉得你可爱，咱俩都在没酒精参与的清醒状态下承认了这个。”

“我啥都没承认。”

“但你也没否认。”

Philippe顿住了。“我没有。” _我觉得你除了迷人还有好多好多优点，那些我同样没法否认。_

Emre看着Philippe，Philippe看着墙壁。背景里是洗衣机的轰鸣声。

Emre用一只手拿住烟，另一只手抚向Philippe的手肘，他的手拂过Philippe胳膊内侧，大拇指轻轻蹭着他的脸颊，向下滑到下巴的位置。

Philippe的皮肤寒冷如冰，而身体里好像有一座即将喷发的火山。

Emre的手指环住他的下巴，碰到了他交叠的双手。“这样行吗？”他的声音很近。

Philippe点头。Emre的手掌有他的两倍大，而且异常舒适。

Emre抬起头，将烟叼进嘴里。他在兜里摸索时靠向了Philippe，取出一只打火机。 _他的手在发抖吗？_ Philippe思索着，他瞥向打了两次火才打着的Emre。

塞壬在远处高歌，临街有辆轰鸣的摩托车准备发动。Emre抽着烟。Philippe闭上双眼，两只手包裹住Emre的手，拇指轻抚着上面的皮肤。他把手放在自己脸旁，然后深吸一口气。

Emre花了很久才抽完烟。Philippe闭着眼睛计算着时间。他每吸四次才会长长地吐一口烟。他听见Emre摁灭烟头，睁开眼睛看着Emre将烟蒂扔在防火梯旁边。

“我去拿你的衣服，”他心不在焉地说着，把手从Philippe手里轻轻抽出来。“马上就洗完了。”

Philippe刚才也许睡着了，他浑浑噩噩地抬起头，Emre正把腿从栏杆中间抽出来，而Philippe同样浑浑噩噩地伸手交叉在他胸前阻止了他。他把自己的腿抽出来，跪在地上贴近Emre结实可靠胜过任何壁垒的胸膛。他的双手环住Emre的脖子。

有那么一瞬间，有那么一瞬间Philippe想制止自己，就让这一瞬间安稳地过去；而他也将永远得不到答案。Emre在他靠近时盯着他的嘴唇，Emre在两人鼻尖擦过的时候屏住了呼吸，Emre张开了嘴唇，而Philippe的指尖陷进他伸长的脖子里。

Philippe抚摸他的脸颊，从凸起处下滑至颌骨。他犹豫了一下，Emre的脖子伸得更长，然后闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇微微分开，然后缓慢地覆上了Emre的。他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动如同飞舞的子弹，太过用力以至疼痛。

他爬上Emre的大腿，将腿环在Emre腰侧。Emre的手臂在他身后交叠，然后加深了这个吻，他的舌头轻轻舔弄着Philippe的牙齿，Philippe松开了牙关。

和Dejan的吻充满了潮湿和啤酒的气息，但亲吻Emre的感觉无与伦比。他的嘴唇柔软，没有任何绝望和激烈的成分。慢条斯理。一切都很缓慢，唯一狂乱的事物就是Philippe的心跳。

Emre中断这个吻的动作就和开始时一般轻柔。

“你必须告诉我你想要这个，”他轻声说。

“我很确定，”Philippe回答，“我真的，无比确定。”

“好吧，”他咧开嘴，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。“好。”

Philippe不觉得自己还能开口讲话，他又啄了一下Emre的嘴唇然后摇摇晃晃地起身，爬下窗户时紧紧抓住一边的窗框，因为他的膝盖在颤抖。

Emre经过他时轻柔地碰着他的手臂外侧。

Philippe溜上床，尽量不让自己靠墙太近。他转身时Emre踪影不见，而浴室里传来翻找的声音。

 _别看起来太紧张。_ Philippe放松四肢坐在自己的手上。说起来容易不是吗，他根本没法让心跳慢下来，也没法忽略Emre的胡茬在他下巴上留下的灼痛感。

Emre回来了。床尾随着他的动作咯吱一声，他滑坐在了Philippe腿中间，两人的胯骨卡在一处。就算Philippe的脸颊还不够烫，Emre结实的身躯压上来时它们也开始迅速升温。他看着Emre将手中的东西放在床上——一只熟悉的方形扁盒子，包装略微反光，还有一个没附说明的小瓶子，但就目前的状况来看Philippe也用不着去猜。他吞咽了一下，Emre将胳膊滑进他的双臂下方。

他小心翼翼地俯下身体，他的脸缓缓靠近，观察Philippe的状况时头歪着一点点。

“嘿，”他低语，舒展的肋骨擦过Philippe的，而Philippe堪堪能呼吸。“答应我？”

“什么？”Philippe呛出了一声，听起来一点儿也不性感。Emre简直在折磨他，他的控制力已经消失殆尽了。那双眼睛是最让Philippe放弃抵抗的，煤炭般的深黑色就像要喷涌而出——还有所有的那些可怕的老掉牙的描写。

“你任何时候都能叫停，”Emre的眼神飘到Philippe的嘴唇上，“你不喜欢这样，或者你不想这样，我会马上停下。”

“好。”Emre的嘴唇仍然微微张开，Philippe奇怪他为什么还在犹豫，然后他加了一句：“我保证。”

Emre向前移动， _终于_ 回到了他的嘴唇上。Philippe又融化了。他向后仰，用手肘撑住身体，而Emre随着他的动作向前靠，轻轻压住他的身体好让两人慢慢躺平，Philippe陷入了床垫里。Emre的双臂伸向Philippe后背，Philippe不自觉地蜷进去，让他的双手环住自己的肩膀。

Emre的手移动着，缓慢而小心翼翼地滑过肋骨，他的拇指指尖隔着T恤触摸着那些沟沟壑壑。

 _蠢透了的裤子，_ Philippe一边暗骂一边拉扯着裤腰带。他没放在Emre头发里的那只手正在竭尽全力，但他为了让裤子不掉下去实在是系得太紧，Emre舌尖的轻抵更让他手指发抖。

 _他太擅长这个了，_ Philippe的大脑告诉他，甚至连他脑海中的声音也有些气喘不及。 _过于擅长了。他肯定不是新手。_

况且这时候他们还只是在接吻。

Philippe双手都开始对付起裤子了，Emre停下来，朝他嘴里轻轻吐气，“我来，”他的声音里带着笑意，温暖的呼吸抚过Philippe闭上的眼睑。

直到Emre起身后Philippe才意识到他的胸腔起伏有多剧烈，继而他睁开了眼睛，一切都变得更糟了：Emre抓住衣服下摆举过头顶脱掉，而Philippe失掉了呼吸。从他的有利视角看过去，Emre腹部肌肉的修长轮廓，他伸展时肋部皮肤的张力，从肚脐向下愈加浓密的毛发，还有从脖颈下方一路延伸至肩膀的、被肌肉环绕的锁骨，一切都显露无疑。

_耶稣。_

Emre一甩手将T恤抛掉，有更多缕头发掉落在前额上。Philippe只能不知所措地盯着看，被这份恩典完全笼罩。

_基督啊。_

明显是注意到了Philippe的反应，Emre的鼻翼动了一下，颇觉有趣地轻笑一声。他开始着手处理Philippe裤子上的结。这地方对于手上的动作而言太过敏感，尤其Emre的体温还那么高。Philippe咬着嘴唇脱掉上衣，扭身试图把它从胳膊上弄下来。先是羊毛衫，但T恤紧紧卡在胸口很难脱。

Emre的手在他裤子前面小心地动作着，压力时增时减，节奏缓慢如同之前的吻。Philippe朝着他的手抬臀， _想要更多，_ 而Emre的手指伸展着，隔着布料揉搓里面。

Philippe绝望地喘着气。

“别扭来扭去的，”Emre说着，Philippe停下来抬眼一瞧，视野里的画面并无帮助：一个不可思议地撅着嘴的沮丧Emre。“你是童子军吗？ _来，_ ”Philippe的大腿突然变凉了，一双柔软的手滑过他的膝盖抬起来，将光滑的聚酯布料一口气褪下Philippe的脚踝。

他们的嘴唇又找回了彼此，Philippe让手指扶住Emre的后脑好将他固定在那儿。不管T恤了。他尝到了唇边Emre的一个微笑。

“闭上眼睛，”Emre在他脸颊上低语着，目标或许是他的耳朵。他低沉的声音带起了Philippe脊柱的颤动，让每节脊椎都在共鸣。

“你这个声音是练的吗？”Philippe试图让句子从发干的喉咙里突围，“为了现在的状况？”

Emre暗自窃笑。他的指根——Philippe猜是拇指——按在了他的老二底部，开始沿着形状描摹着，Philippe咬紧牙关，拼命遏制住冲破喉咙的那些细小的尖叫。

“你要是喜欢这样的话，精明鬼，”他在Philippe嘴边哼哼，更重地舔咬上去。他用一只手扣住Philippe的头，指甲刮擦着头皮将手指埋进他的头发。另一只柔软的手环住Philippe的老二开始上下撸动。

Philippe忘记了如何亲吻，只能脸贴着Emre，嘴唇相碰地僵在原地；他的感官里只剩下Emre对他那部分的抚弄了。“ _操，_ ”他说。

他的喘息听起来有那么一点愤愤，没准儿他就是呢：因为Emre的触碰缓慢、太轻，让他无比地沮丧和着急，再加上Emre施压的嘴唇和头发里轻扯的手指，Philippe急不可耐地扭动着。

“要快点？”Emre挤了挤眼睛。

“等你还没开始就要结束了，”Philippe呵斥。

“好吧，”Emre的嘴唇滑过他的脸颊，向下移至脖颈。他亲吮Philippe脖子的时候轻轻撞着他的下巴，Philippe的指甲陷进Emre的肩膀，那是他唯一能够着的地方。

Emre来到他胸前，发丝闪过Philippe垂下的眼皮；他拉起Philippe的衣服亲吻着他的小腹。

Philippe的臀部颤动着，Emre抬起眼睛。

 _这不是我最喜欢的角度，_ Philippe只能想到这个。Emre眯起眼睛盯着他，起身坐好时脸上挂着讨厌的笑容。Philippe看着他伸手拿东西，赶忙又闭上眼睛；他向后仰头，吞咽得十分用力以至于弄痛了喉咙。

他听见盖子缓缓扭开，潮湿而黏连的声音，尽管如此他知道现在的感觉，第一根手指在他周围画圈，戳刺着他然后推进去。他用力咬住脸颊内侧。

Emre另一只手覆在他的肚子上，在T恤下面动作着，拇指轻柔地抚摸着腰际的皮肤。

“怎么样？”他问。

Philippe点点头，努力不让动作显得太猛。

Emre的手指慢慢地动着，扭转伸展然后进出。第二根的加入让Philippe绷紧身体，脊背微微拱起，他肚子上的那只手将他按回原位。

这时Emre将他的勃起含进了嘴里。上下周围都是潮湿温暖的感觉，他的舌头在阴茎底部施力。Philippe吐出一串急切而虚弱的叹词，双眼紧闭。Emre的手指在他股间进出，再一次时它们摁住了一小束神经，同时Emre猛地吸吮了一下，Philippe的眼睑里一片白光乍现，他感觉自己的顶端在Emre粗糙的上颚滑动着。

Emre加入第三根手指时，Philippe开始乞求；急切地在Emre后脑上不知是拽是推。他的手指握住Emre放在他肚子上的手然后紧紧攥住，好像这样能让他不至离开地面。他的双腿无助地颤抖着。Emre将一切都无限延长，他会让指尖擦过那一点，然后再抚过旁边，操：Philippe快要坚持不住了。他目不能视，几近失控。

Philippe沮丧的声音又一次弄痛了喉咙。Emre的嘴唇离开他，手指仍然将他撑开。

“怎么样？”他又问。

 _“呃嗯……”_ Philippe呻吟着。Emre将手从他指间抽出。他将眼睛睁开一条小缝，刚好足以看见Emre隔着裤子揉搓自己的前端，继而脱掉裤子回到床边。

Philippe马上抬头盯着天花板，Emre胯间勃起的景象让他的视网膜如同火烧。房顶一角有一片蜘蛛网。当Emre抽出手指时一口气从他肺部徐徐吐出。屋顶包裹的铝箔外壳打着褶，洗衣机在很远的地方轰鸣。

然后Emre回到了他的嘴里，Philippe全身发热，但Emre的呼吸几乎像滚烫的熔岩。Emre俯视着他，眼神缓缓在他脸上移动。

“看着我，”他低语，舌尖轻蹭着Philippe脸颊内侧。“别停止看我。”

已经太晚了。Philippe觉得自己永远都要被困在这双眼睛里了，它们是由深浅不一的棕色组合成的万花筒，烛焰一般时而锋利时而柔软沉寂。

“好，”他吐气。他很惊讶自己还能说话。

Emre又给了Philippe一个长长的吻，一只手压住他的大腿内侧，将膝盖向腰的方向折叠。

Emre缓慢地进入，Philippe惊讶于这份被填满的感觉；和手指不同，肌肤的伸展，对方埋进更深时的满足，还有零乱的呼吸和飘摇的眼神。他的手顺过Philippe张开的胳膊，两人十指交缠，然后压进冰凉的床单里。

Philippe呼吸急促，他能听见气息在Emre皮肤上打出的回声。Emre用鼻子缓慢磨蹭他的脸颊，他俩的眼神胶在一处，Philippe能看到的只有深不见底的瞳孔。Emre小心翼翼地开始挺动，他将胳膊伸进Philippe身体下面，轻柔地抬起他的后腰。Philippe双手环住Emre的脖子，指尖在后颈的发梢游弋；他们的嘴唇咫尺之隔，胶着的呼吸粗重而潮湿。

每当Emre突出的髋骨磨到他的大腿时，Philippe都会攥紧Emre的手。他咬紧牙关坚持着：每一次温柔的挺动都让他腹部的感觉如潮水般涨落。

Emre知道怎么让他积累快感。Philippe濒临顶点喘息不止的时候他会慢慢停下来，眼睛里好像有光，嘴巴贴住Philippe的。Philippe脖子上的汗水不停地积聚然后蒸干，他一片空白，什么也做不了——他握着Emre的手，那是他唯一的船锚。

Emre的动作幅度加大了。不再小心翼翼而是目的性十足，他圈紧Philippe的腰挺进更深的地方，让Philippe的臀部拱得更高。Philippe紧咬牙关克制自己的呻吟声，Emre紧挨他的脖子，嘴唇滚烫，舌头在上面描摹出图案。他的手指陷进Philippe的手掌，而Philippe以同样的力道握回去，松紧间伴随着一下下的撞击，他的臀部一边抽动着一边迎合上去。

Philippe感觉到Emre的眼神灼烧着他，在他脸上炽热地逡巡。他大腿内侧的肌肉完全绷紧，他几乎怀疑它们会拉断。

他听见自己的求饶声来到Emre的嘴边和耳畔，从那些断断续续的词语里很难辨认出是他的声音。极度渴望，气喘吁吁，欲求不满：他想要更多Emre滚烫的皮肤，他挣扎着固定自己时指尖划过Emre的脊背，将它们留在了指缝中。他希望此刻永不停止。

他咬住Emre的耳朵用力一扯，引出一声惊讶的呻吟。Emre松开他背后的胳膊，改为攥住他耳朵两边的床单，Philippe的头随着拉力移动着。他听着皮肤碰撞的声音闭上眼睛，现在的节奏更快，两次撞击换一次呼吸，Emre依偎着Philippe的耳朵亲吻它们。

他高潮的时候Emre几乎没碰过他前面。Philippe的眼睛向后翻去，喘息强烈得足以撕裂肺部。他更加贴近Emre，努力保持双腿圈住他的姿势。这次高潮如此剧烈，又毛骨悚然地棒，Philippe的脑子成了一团糨糊。Emre的戳刺异常用力，他几乎怀疑自己的臀部要碎掉。

伴随着一声低吼，Emre盯住Philippe的眼睛迎来高潮，他的呼吸急促，太阳穴闪闪发光。然后他放慢动作，缓缓地深入了几次，让Philippe着陆时倒吸了一口气。他意识到大腿内侧正疼痛着。Emre俯身压在Philippe的胸膛上，双手捧住Philippe的脸，用一个长长的吻偷走了他肺里的空气。

“操，”Philippe喘息着。Emre低沉的笑声在他抽出来时变成了低吼。空虚的感觉非常奇怪，Philippe悲哀地发现，他和Emre一样缓慢地眨着眼睛。Philippe的腿从他背上松开，落在床上发出一声闷响。他瑟缩了下，所有肢体仿佛都重若千斤。

Emre埋进Philippe的颈窝，下巴戳着他的锁骨。他侧过身，一条腿搁在Philippe两腿之间。Philippe的身体逐渐放松了，他用拇指轻轻抚摸着Emre仍然紧紧攥着他的手指，而Emre满足的声音穿透他的皮肤。

Philippe意识到自己出了多少汗，几乎全身上下每一处都在出汗。汗从他脖子上滑落，T恤贴在胸膛上——他还穿着在；现在这件T恤已经湿透了——包裹着他，使得Emre大腿的温度有如灼烧。他的头发也浸染了汗水，太阳穴隐隐发痒。Emre呼气时肋骨会离开Philippe的皮肤，这让他腰侧发冷。

也许是因为他对Emre手掌持续不断的抚摸，两人的呼吸平稳下来，可能他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里：但Philippe十分肯定从此刻起，他可以永远躺在这儿，不挪动一分一毫。

“别，”他在Emre起身时喃喃。他的眼皮沉重得难以睁开，而Emre一边一个印在上面的吻根本于事无助。他拒绝松开两人握在一起的手。Emre的嘴唇在Philippe太阳穴边发出一声叹息。

“我要去洗个澡，”他咕哝着，将额头抵住Philippe的。他的眼睛闪着光芒，眼神柔和。

“不你不需要，”Philippe声音含糊。他稍微抬起一些将嘴覆上Emre的。“别洗澡，别嘛。嘘，就呆着。”

Emre哼了一声。“你怎么样？”他低语，拇指勾起Philippe的下巴好让两人目光相接。

Philippe的眼皮因为这个动作而吃力。“嗯，”他的下巴在Emre手上僵硬地移动着。“挺好。”

Emre盯了他好一会儿，他在俯身时睫毛颤动着。Philippe没想到他又得到了一个吻；迎接Emre的是他因为惊讶毫无准备的牙齿。Emre看上去并不介意。

“那你想先去洗澡吗？”他的嘴唇离Philippe的脸咫尺之隔。Philippe就是没法不去盯着他的嘴唇看。一抹红色让他的唇形 _更加_ 圆润饱满——好像这还可能似的。

“没……事，”Philippe的上衣突然间紧得不行，他扭身拉扯着衣服下摆，拉过头顶时床垫一松，Emre起身往洗手间走去。Philippe看到了Emre后背宽阔的线条；他的脊柱是一道细长的直线，两边分布着饱满的条形肌肉；当他抬手按揉臀部的时候肌肉汇聚在肩胛骨附近。他的腰两侧向下逐渐变窄，下背部的肌肤闪着光泽。

 _哇，_ Philippe惊叹，无力地将T恤丢向床尾，他晕头晕脑地躺回被子上面，用被子将自己卷成一个大号的玉米煎饼。一阵风从敞开的窗户刮进来，冷却了他潮湿的脖子。

 _干得漂亮，_ _Coutinho_ _，_ 这是他睡着前的最后一个念头。

 

[步骤5：吃点甜食，或许再来点慰问]

Philippe梦见了头戴五彩小丑帽的Alberto，中年女性风格的浴室帘，还有Dejan微笑着递给他松饼——也不是多奇怪的梦——然后醒了过来。

雨砸在窗户上，雨珠几乎有小车厢那么大，它们轰鸣着拍打着窗玻璃。

他花了好几秒钟盯着窗户，才反应过来这不是自己家。

他眨眨眼。他的眼睛有点痛，感觉像是淤青而肿胀着，抬起眼皮时十分干涩。他的肩膀，胳膊，陷进头顶上方柔软床单里的手指，还有角度别扭的上臂逐渐恢复了知觉。别扭。 _我没在做梦。_ 一条羽绒被拉到了他的肩膀上边，有什么沉重的东西闷在他的腰际；一只手还抵着他的腰。

他转过头去看。

Emre都没钻到被子底下，他的身躯在昏暗的光线里棱角柔和，每一个曲度都给肋骨处打下了条状的阴影。他的胳膊环住Philippe，紧紧箍住他的腰，他的颧骨贴着Philippe的肩膀，下巴的胡茬弄得Philippe痒痒的。他双眼微闭，清浅的呼吸不时抚过Philippe胸口的一点点毛发。他睡着时眉头舒展，额头上一道皱纹都没有。

 _他看上去很年轻，_ Philippe首先意识到。他没考虑过Emre的年纪，但现在看来他的脸颊有点圆润，婴儿肥还没完全褪去。突然间，Emre显得那么孩子气。

Emre动了一下。他手臂紧了紧，更深地蜷向Philippe，喉咙里发出咕哝声。他的眼睛紧闭了一下然后睁开。Philippe迅速望向天花板。

Emre咳嗽两声，手指陷进Philippe腰际将他拉得更近。

“我知道你醒了，”他嘟哝着，脸在Philippe肩头蹭了蹭。

Philippe又沉默了几秒，然后开口：“我以为你说你没挑逗我？就，”他憋住一声哈欠，这让整个句子拉长了些，血液在下颌流转了一圈。“之前。”

Emre笑着埋进他的脖子。

“我撒谎了，”他低声道。

“你可不擅长这个。”

Emre叹气。“是你挑起来的。”

好吧确实，Philippe心说，不过他才不会大声承认。

“我能不能，呃，问个私人问题？” Philippe低头将脸颊贴住Emre的额头，比他设想的要硬些，毕竟Emre身体其它部分都很柔软。“你多大了，就，年龄？”

“嗯……”Emre缓缓地眨眼。“年龄？21.”他的尾音卡在了喉咙里。“为什么问这个？”

这比Philippe估计的大概要年轻四岁。

“当真？”Philippe希望自己听起来别像个第一次在动物园里看见猴子的五岁小屁孩。“你比 _我_ 还小？”

“因为胡子咯，”Emre说道，他笑着哼了一声。“不留胡子的话我看起来只有12岁。”

Philippe朝他咧嘴，而Emre回以微笑，他的嘴唇像是牙齿的丝绸护套。他伸长脖子，将嘴唇凑向Philippe。Philippe的胸口绷紧了，他忘了如何呼吸。

“而且还让你的鼻子看上去更小了，”他脱口而出。Emre一顿，Philippe得以呼吸了一口。

“你说啥？”他抵住牙齿的时候嘴唇微微蹙起。 _他气恼的样子也这么好看。_

“你的鼻子确实挺大的，” Philippe重复。Emre朝他眨眨眼，但似乎在掩藏一个微笑；也许他感觉到了抵住自己胸膛的、Philippe剧烈的心跳声。“但那……挺好的。看上去很勇敢。你看我也有个大鼻子，但就像脸上栽了个土豆。”

Emre噗嗤一声，他将Philippe拉近，然后将笑声埋进了Philippe的领口。一声轻笑在Philippe喉咙处成形。

“胡说，”他嘟哝道。

“真的，”既然Emre觉得好玩，Philippe决定继续这个话题。“就是个土豆。它长在我脸上。”

“才不是，”Emre反驳，他的嘴唇在Philippe裸露的肩膀上游移。Philippe皮肤上被他嘴唇扫过的地方微微刺痛着。如果Emre是想让他闭上嘴，这绝对管用；他根本没法让自己的大脑有条有理，因为他的每一个神经元都充斥着Emre；他抬头时温柔注视着Philippe的双眼又沉静又舒适，就像壁炉一样。

“我对这个保留意见，”Emre说道，“因为我觉得它的大小很完美，没有任何和蔬菜的相似之处。”

Philippe笑得咳嗽了起来。“真的？”

Emre看了他一刻，接着起身捞起被子钻了进来，正好趴在Philippe上方。Philippe已经忘了他张着嘴是因为惊讶还是抗议，因为Emre用双臂环住他，然后仔仔细细地给了他一个吻。

“我才不会去帮一个鼻子是用食物做的人，”他随意地说，笑起来时候颧骨和下巴都变得尖尖的。他又吻住Philippe，这次挨着他的嘴唇边缘。Philippe因为两人紧贴的皮肤触感而迷糊着。

“你最聪明了呗，”Philippe双颊通红，气喘吁吁地倾诉着。“谢谢，我现在感觉自己很特别了，你没法想象这个。”他觉得四周异常暖和，脊柱轻飘飘的。

Emre露出一个笑容，他用拇指指腹托住Philippe的下巴，抬向自己的方向。之前Emre的温度太高了，在公园时Philippe深知这一点：就像个辐射热量的炉子，接触太久就会烫伤。而现在Philippe可能适应了这个，Emre的体温变得温暖舒适，像个热水瓶。

“转过去，”Emre低语，Philippe挑起眉毛——超无力的动作，他的困倦让自嘲水平都下降了——然后挣脱Emre的怀抱转向窗户。雨点仍在拍打着玻璃。“你关上了窗子，”他大声说。

Emre移过来，轻啄他脖子后面的发际处：Philippe因为那儿超级敏感的皮肤而颤抖，碰上了Emre的胸膛。Emre用手臂环住他的身体，拇指陷进他的手肘里。他在枕头上舒展了身体。Philippe脚向后伸，夹住Emre的脚踝，将他的腿摆进自己两腿之间。Emre呼出一口气，向前亲上Philippe的脸颊，这个吻在Philippe扭头时落在了嘴上。

这真的是最最糟糕的角度了。Philippe的脖子被拉扯着，在Emre加深这个吻时难以继续保持。

“我……”他开口，然后冲着枕头打了个大大的哈欠。

“好嘛，”Emre撤回去时鼻子依旧抵着他的耳后，气息让他痒痒的。Philippe看着他的手指逡巡在自己手肘内侧的纹身上，轻柔地划着圈。

他等着他提问。 _为什么纹身？当时什么情况？它们有什么含义吗？你上班的时候没问题吗？_ 然而他只是一遍又一遍地描摹着那些线条，好像要把它们印在脑海里。

Philippe的脚趾蹭过Emre的脚踝；他得伸长腿才能够着。他的眼睛慢慢闭上了。睡意涌进了大脑。

“我在这座城市二十年，”Emre轻轻吐息，“为何现在才找到你？”

 

[步骤6：摄入适当剂量的咖啡因来恢复精神]

Philippe第二次醒的时候很清楚自己身在何处，他的第一反应是后背压着他的重量消失了。

“呃，Emre？”他的喉咙险些没发出声音。他翻身坐起来时惊恐地意识到腿上的肌肉在尖叫，下背部的骨头好像折断了一样。

“ _天呐！_ ”他惊呼着倒回去。“…… _咋回事_ 。”他的嗓音干涩得像撒哈拉以南的旱季。瑟缩了一下，他用手按揉着背上发痛的地方，支撑着往前挪。 _躬手躬脚得像个九十岁的老头，我的天，_ 他因为大腿内侧被摧残而疼痛的肌肉咬紧嘴唇，还有后面的肌肉：因为牵拉过度。他放弃了，认命地倒回床上。

_我都坐不起来，更别提走路了。_

外面已经不下雨了，阴沉的云层还是低低地压着。他看见了大楼一角的影子，还有太阳被遮住的地方一束细小明亮的光线。他听着自己的每一声呼吸。

“这就是为什么你当时该去洗澡。”

Philippe扭头的速度太快以至于脖子抽动着。

Emre在床脚站着，他换了衣服：上身穿着一件长袖，领口很大，而袖口垂下来盖住了他的指头。他的手里捧着一只蓝色马克杯。

Philippe叹口气，朝他虚弱地笑笑，同时用手搓着脸好让自己醒过来。他极其小心地爬起来，先用一边的手肘支起一侧。他在Emre坐下时脸色发白，因为床垫的弹簧因为这个动作开始摇晃。

“就是有点僵硬，”他嘶哑道，Emre伸手扶住他的后背帮他起身。“还有，呃，”他咬住嘴唇，觉得脸上发烧，红色肯定蔓延到了耳廓周围。

“坐不起来？”

“嗯，完全不可能。”

Emre将双腿放在床上。深色牛仔裤比运动裤更衬他的腿型，Philippe这么想着，不过穿他穿运动服的时候看上去很好抱。他一只手端稳马克杯，另一只帮Philippe往后挪好靠在墙上。抑制住一声痛呼，Philippe朝他靠过去，倚住他的肩膀。他感觉到一只胳膊松松地搭在他的腰上。

大概舒服了0.3秒，Philippe呻吟着换了个姿势，Emre伸过被子下边环住他的肚子。

“我永远也不可能舒服地坐着了，”他哀嚎。

“不客气，”Emre听起来完完全全是谦虚的反义词。他递过杯子。烤焦的可可豆味道在他鼻尖缭绕。他坐起来，Emre的胳膊稳稳地扶住他。

“谢谢，”他接过来，为自己需要帮助而有点窘。

“这是接下来的两步，”Emre说，“第五步：糖分；第六步：咖啡因。”

 _那就只剩一步了，_ Philippe边想边盯住杯子。里面的咖啡看上去像泥浆。他喝了一口然后做了个鬼脸，但不是因为尝到了平时咖啡的酸苦味道。“恶，我的 _天_ 。你想让我得糖尿病吗？你放了多少糖？”

Emre咧开一边的嘴角，好似拉链一般缓缓拉开。“足够多的。”Emre闻起来像桃子。新鲜的桃子？他的头发微湿，发胶无迹可寻；太阳穴周围晾干的头发又有光泽又柔软。他在Philippe睡着的时候洗了澡。

“我睡了多久？”他问道。 _糟了，今天我失联了这么久。_ 他有些发慌，但并不是很强烈——Emre镇定的气质似乎也拔高了他的恐慌线，他就像一方平静无波的湖面。

“几个小时吧，”Emre回答。他在Philippe又喝了一口时吻了一下他的头发，这让Philippe的牙齿因为惊讶磕在了杯口的陶瓷上；他还没习惯这些温柔的肢体动作。Emre又做了一遍，继而靠近了些。“你需要睡眠。”

Philippe转身望向窗外：他思索着大雨，思索着 _为何我现在才找到你？_ 他将腿伸到被子外面，平整的床单就像冰冻过的窗帘。咖啡渗过他干渴的喉咙，他身边是仍在隐隐辐射热度、嘴角含笑的Emre，那人歪头看着Philippe，就好像Philippe是什么晃进他家里迷人的小东西一样。他伸手拍拍Emre头顶，那儿的头发还没干，最后一下他抚过那些凉凉的发丝，多停了一会儿。

Emre伸手要马克杯，Philippe递给他，看着他喝了一大口。“最后一步是什么？”他问道。

Emre摇头，将杯子放在Philippe膝头。“你还没准备好，”他笑得很阴险。

Philippe眯起眼睛。“第一步是碳水化合物对吧？”他掰着手指，假装没有注意到Emre随意搭在他背上的胳膊。“第二是阿司匹林，第三是运动……四是洗澡。”Emre又把杯子递回来，Philippe接过，对饮料的味道表示高兴。 _我又能尝到味道了。_ 他意识到自己的味觉恢复到了正常水平。“五，糖分，六咖啡？”他顿了一下，脱口而出，“没有一步是跟我上床？”他的脸颊滚烫，低头望着半空的杯子，但克制不住瞟了一眼Emre的反应。

 _他完全，_ Philippe好奇， _没有什么秘密动机？_

Emre的笑容变得老谋深算。“没，其实这个计划是让你停止呕吐的。”

“噢，”Philippe默默回答，他犹豫了一下；接着将马克杯捧在胸前，倾身抬起下巴，他印在Emre嘴唇上的吻意味深长，他想让Emre知道自己想要的比这些更多。他不知道自己是何时下的决心，但他十分笃定。

他抚摸着Emre 的下巴作为强调，向上抬起好让嘴巴略微张开，然后Philippe试着将舌尖抵住Emre 的牙齿。酸和甜两种味道让他的味蕾陶醉，而Emre让他的舌头滑进来，俯身靠近他，手环住他的胯骨。两人严丝合缝的距离可以看出来Emre领会了他的意思还自由发挥了一点。

“嗯……”Emre抽身朝下面看了一眼，接着拿起Philippe搂在身前的马克杯。“要是洒在床单上我就洗不掉了，”他解释。

Philippe没什么可抱怨的，他连一丝一毫想抱怨的意思都没有；因为他现在能腾出双手捧住Emre的脸了，他的手心感受着Emre凸出的颧骨和下巴移动的触感，在Emre察觉到他的心情时兴奋地呼出一口气；Emre眼中一汪深沉的琥珀燃起了火焰。

Emre舒展身体，轻轻用鼻尖蹭着他的脸。Philippe期待着更多来自Emre的吻，然而Emre撤了回去，挺直身子站了起来。

“搞什么……”他嘶哑道，重新裹好被子。

Emre冲他促狭地笑笑，他走向厨房水池清空了杯子，然后打开了旁边的咖啡机。

 _没礼貌，_ Philippe不开心地想。他爬到床脚附近，在揉皱的被子四周搜寻着上衣。接着他踩在地板上，慢慢地套好裤子。一离开床的支撑，他就俯身握住脚踝，小心翼翼地弯曲着脊背。他感觉到脊柱附近的肌肉伸展着，套好T恤时因为张力的陡然消失而喘气。他缓慢地挺起腰，手扶着脊柱下方作为支撑；他气喘吁吁地站直身体。

Emre瞄了一眼他紧咬的牙关和皱巴巴的脸，发出一声宛若动物的低笑。

“别笑我，”Philippe抗议。

Emre耸耸肩，笑得更厉害了。

Philippe小心翼翼地走进厨房，双手撑住料理台。Emre正等着他，温暖的手掌覆在Philippe的后颈上。

“热咖啡对你比较好，”他解释说。

“不，加了牛奶的比较好，”Philippe反驳。

“牛奶是给弱鸡喝的，”Emre表示。

“是啊，”Philippe把下巴埋进他的胳膊。“我是很弱。”他想戳戳Emre结果指尖撞上了他的肋骨，手指的战损比Emre受到的伤害更大；它弯向了错误的角度。Philippe惊叫着捂住了抽痛的指头。

“对，”Emre说，“看出来了。”

 _他怎么敢这么愉快，_ Philippe腹诽着，恼怒地瞪着他。他对准Emre柔软的腹部再次用力一戳。“喂！”

Emre因为吃惊愤怒地喊了一声，假装厌恶地皱着鼻子。Philippe没有料到，下一刻Emre将胳膊伸入Philippe腋下，搂住他的腰吻了上来。

 _天呐，_ Philippe的力气都 _流失殆尽_ 了；他忘掉了恼怒，紧紧抓住Emre的T恤然后爬上这把名为Emre的梯子——然后环住他的脖子。他呻吟了一声，随即羞红了脸。 _太软弱了。他怎么能这么有魅力？他为什么会选择一直吻我？我做对了什么？_

这个吻大概持续了几秒钟——以狗狗的年龄来计算的话——然后Philippe感觉到了什么。

胃里的不适感击中了他，他在Emre之前松开手，在对方惊讶的注视中弯腰捂住了肚子。就像第一道闪电之后的惊雷；他的胃里发出前所未有的轰鸣声。

“我 _饿死了_ ，”他意识到，震惊地往下看去。

“你恢复啦！”Emre脸上的笑容非常……傻，Philippe发觉。 _他就像一个快乐的大块头傻瓜。_

几个小时前Philippe刚遇到Emre的时候，他个子高高，冷淡又沉默，没有任何一丝情感能撼动他。那时Philippe根本没法想象现在，Emre柔软的双手，舒适的体温，还有他将亲吻Philippe作为生活中一个无比自然而寻常的步骤。他根本没法想象Emre还能露出这么蠢兮兮的表情，这让Emre显得更加……更加……

有什么东西伴随着饥饿感击中了他的胃部。一种奇怪而扭曲的感觉——就像他身体里有什么缓缓升起又陡然落下。他有点眩晕但并不是恶心，说实在的，这种感觉并不坏。

Philippe之前的人生里从未有过这种感觉。但他不知为何却对此心知肚明。

_不可能。_

Emre上前一步，明显是误解了他的表情。

“我也可以解决这个，”他微笑着用拇指抚过Philippe的下巴，朝冰箱上方伸手。

Philippe开始惊惶失措，Emre的话语掠过他的脑海。不否认和Adam。不爱Martin。对服务生疏离的礼貌。“行善”，好像这个词还不够形容他似的。

_他为什么会说“为何我现在才找到你？”_

今天如此，那明天呢？是不是只有痛苦和不幸在前路虎视眈眈？

Philippe好容易才恢复过来，他不该承受这个。

“你想吃什么？”Emre没有注意他的心理活动；他将外卖单放在料理台上。

Philippe犹豫了——说一声“泰国菜”很容易，他们点单，他坐在Emre的腿上吃完饭，也许他们会重复之前的活动。然后呢？然后怎么办？Philippe总要回家，然后再陷得更深？

“其实，”他说，“我该走了。”

Emre停住了。“噢，”他说，这声回答一定很随意，Philippe固执地认为。

“嗯，我是说，” Philippe盯着地板亚麻毡上烧焦的印记。“我一整天都没联系我的室友了，而且我明早还要工作。”

“好，”Emre的双手放平在料理台上。

“呃，”Philippe吞咽着，“我的衣服？”

“床头柜上。”

Philippe洗净烘干的衣服叠放在浴室旁边。他顿了一下，头也不回地扎进浴室里。在Emre面前脱衣服会是最糟糕的事情了，那会显得很可悲。他对这一天的懊丧将会无限延长。起码他的衣服闻上去像Emre，所以他不用跟他要那件T恤了。

“等等，”Emre在Philippe穿过房间去拿大衣的时候出声。

Philippe停下了，他什么也不敢想。腿上的肌肉僵硬着。

Emre揉搓着下巴望了他一阵儿。

“等等，”他更加肯定地重复道，伸出一只手拦了一下Philippe，接着走回床边。“拿着这个，”他拿起自己的毛衣，那件厚厚的、羊毛做的温暖织物。

Philippe眨眨眼。

“外面很冷，”Emre解释。他的微笑有一点克制。Philippe已经习惯了他毫无保留的笑容，意识到这点让他的胃里翻搅更甚。

_我一走出去，就会成为你名单上的另一个名字，对吧？_

“没关系，”他迅速回答。“我不冷。我已经欠你太多了。不用啦。”Emre将衣服送到他面前时他伸手推回去，但Emre上前一步站得更近，太近了。Philippe只能仰起头。

“我这不是提议，”Emre说道，“是坚持。”他把衣服推到Philippe胸前。

Philippe因为两人之间突然涌起的紧张气氛垂下了头。

“谢谢，”他对着毛衣小声说。他抖开毛衣让袖子垂下去。“呃，”他穿好胳膊，接着将领口拉过头顶。他刚刚把头钻出去，Emre的双手就抚在了他脸上，然后吻住了他。 _赞啊，_ Philippe想着， _一次绝妙的捕猎。_

“不客气，”Emre对着Philippe半张的嘴唇讲道。

“毛衣很 _舒服_ ，”Philippe呛咳道。Emre的掌心深深抵住他的脸颊，他没法看向别处。Emre再次吻住他时他踮起了脚尖。

“我很开心，”他最终憋出一句。 _啥。太蹩脚了。_ 他的脸颊像火烧一样。“再次谢谢你。”

Emre松开手，Philippe踉跄着后退，从地上捡起刚才掉落的大衣。

“我很欢迎你再待久一些，”Emre的声音顺滑而低沉。Philippe穿好袖子，将大衣套上肩膀。

“不，不，”他喘着气，“不用了，我——谢谢你。”他站得很近以至于分分明明地看到了Emre眯起的瞳孔，他的眼睛就像两块巨大的水晶琥珀。 _操，我在干什么？_

他拉好拉链。比自己预计得更冷一些。

“无论何时，”Emre轻柔地说，嘴角微微上翘。

Philippe朝后摸上门把手，卡住的门闩让他暗自咒骂着，绝望地来回摸索。

Emre的手指擦过他自己的，触感那么鲜明，它们轻轻滑开了那条锁链。

“你 _确定_ 你还好吗？”

Philippe咬紧牙关，坚决不让自己转身去看Emre。

“再见！”他尖声回答，低头溜了出来。

 

\--

 

[步骤7：再喝更多的酒。很明显这就是一开始问题的诱因]

第二天Philippe给Touré先生打电话请病假时正处于人生最低谷。

就是……他胸腔里的怪异感觉挥之不去。现在还愈加沉重，像船锚一样将他定在床上。

他脑子里全是Emre。这真的很蠢，考虑到……呃，所有的一切。回家的地铁全程他仿佛还在那间小阁楼里，被Emre和门板夹在中间，更糟的是他也许永远忘不掉亲吻Emre是什么感觉了。就算他蜷着身子在床上讲电话的时候，嘴唇仍然因此而发麻。而每当他闭上那双吃里扒外的眼睛，Emre百万瓦灯泡般明亮的笑容就会在他视网膜上闪耀。

明天，他决定，他要面对这个世界。

然而今天，他连早饭都不想吃。

他的声音肯定听起来特别糟糕，因为他那位“恶老板”Touré居然对他蹩脚的肠胃炎借口买了账，还告诉他等完全康复不会传染别人了再来上班。Philippe向他保证自己目前就是个传染源，言辞肯定得好像自己一直在跟进医学知识的前沿，但仅仅为了今天；明天他会去开个病假单什么的。

接着他打给了Raheem，告诉他自己不能来上班了。当Raheem开始询问他这份神秘病情的细节，因为Philippe永远在吹嘘自己固若金汤的免疫系统时，Philippe果断切掉了电话。

最后他打给了——说真的，他为自己今天这么有条理感到震惊——自己的嫂子，圣卢克医院的一名医生。他求她开一张上面提到的病假单。Philippe肯定听起来 _糟得不能再糟_ 了，因为她通常会拒绝这种请求，但今天破天荒同意了。

然后他睡着了。当他最终拖着步子走进客厅的时候，电视上放着奥普拉秀的重播，他从大学的经验知道此时是下午。他将麦片倒进锅里，加入半盒牛奶；片刻后端着食物坐在沙发上。他盯着电视，但心思不在电视上。时间一分一秒流逝，汇聚成了几个小时。

他的宿醉是好了。他知道现在的状况并非宿醉后遗症，但还是难受得要命。他的世界被一种无形的存在挤压着，而心里空虚的感觉多少麦片也填不满。

四点钟的时候他的手机响了。Philippe之所以知道现在四点，是因为他今天头一回瞥了一眼手机，它正嗡嗡地哼唱着，屏幕上闪闪烁烁。

他朝来电显示上陌生的号码皱眉。然后突然无端地，他的喉咙发紧，一丝希望涌了上来。

 _不太可能吧？_ 真的？但还有谁会打给他呢？

他的拇指划过屏幕。

“你好？”他发紧的喉咙阻遏了呼吸。

“Phil?”

失望像海啸一般席卷了他。哇哦，就跟他没考虑过其中的逻辑一样。Emre怎么会打给他？就Philippe所知那人都没有手机。在今天这点几乎不可能，但只是几乎。

“你好。”

“我是Dejan，Dejan，呃，你的同事。”

Philippe好不容易吞咽了一下。“嗯，嗨。”

那一毫秒的希望从何而来？

“嗨，”Dejan轻轻地说，“你感觉怎么样？”

Philippe把手机从耳边移开疑惑地盯着它。这是个玩笑？

“你的朋友Raheem，”Dejan的声音又从听筒传来，他不情不愿地重新放好，“说你上吐下泻的。”

“哦，”圆谎真的很困难，“对，肠胃炎。”由于听起来实在不像个病人，他在句末咳嗽了两声。

“听着，”Dejan的声音很低，“这和……周六那晚上没关系吧？”

Philippe多希望与那无关。但Philippe很不想承认，事实上周日发生的一切都缘于周六晚上。

“没有，”他试着解释，“我真的病得 _很重_ 。”就算不是胃里不适，他也有别处哪儿不太对劲儿。

“我会……”Dejan深吸了一口气。“我想补偿你，如果可以的话。”

Philippe猛吸气的时候氧气走岔了路，这回他真的开始咳嗽了。

“怎么补偿？”他咳出了泪花。

“我可以，呃，下班之后绕到你那儿，给你带些，呃，鸡汤？”Dejan紧张地笑笑，Philippe听见了。“或者你想要的话热巧克力也行？茶？绝对不会有巧克力饼干了，我以利物浦人的名誉起誓。”

Philippe吞咽了一下。他知道自己现在看起来惨兮兮的，但并不想让Dejan过来慰问他。要是 _以前_ 他会很憧憬Dejan坐沙发上喂他喝汤的场景；但那已经是 _过去_ 了。

“听着，”他说，“我现在感觉好多了。刚才睡的一觉很有帮助。要么我们在外面见面？”

 

\--

 

Alberto下班之后带回来一堆问题。

除了昨晚潜入Alberto的房间告诉他自己还活着，Philippe向Alberto展示自己还不错的努力也就到此为止了。他现在穿着拳击短裤蜷在沙发上，套着一件超大号的、对他衣柜了若指掌的Alberto明显知道不属于他的羊毛衫，面前堆着 _Capn’ Crunch_ 的外卖盒；当Alberto叉着腰对他说，“好吧，跟我解释解释你为什么 _闷闷不乐_ 的。”Philippe感觉自己被捉住了。

“噢，”Philippe无精打采。“盘问开始了吗。”

Alberto身后发出了一声关门的闷响，Philippe支起身子，目光绕过Alberto看过去。

“Raheem？”

“没错，”Alberto说，“Razza也许能回答我的问题。”

Philippe呻吟了一声，一只手将Emre的毛衣拉过盖住了脸。他太凄惨了，毛衣上模糊的烟灰味道在刺激他缓慢的心跳，不然他可能就缺氧挂掉了。

“打起精神，”Raheem说道，Philippe给了他一个不可置信的眼神，在沙发上坐好。

Alberto挤到他旁边。

“哥几个，”Philippe盯着自己的手虚弱地表示，“我 _没事_ 。”

“你，”Alberto回答，“事 _大_ 了。你还是不肯告诉我昨天你跑哪去了。”

“而且，”Raheem插进来，用讨厌的尖手指戳着他，“ _更别说_ Dejan周六还带你回家了？”

“ _然后_ 你周日也没回来？”

他们心照不宣地对视了一眼，接着满怀期待地望向Philippe。

“拜托，”他粗声道，目光直视前方。“不是那样。”

Alberto撑住他的膝盖。“发生了什么？”他轻柔地询问。

“什么？”Philippe尽量别让自己喊出来。“没有！那并不是——我们没有——他没有——”他的声音越来越小。

“他今天跟我问起你，”Raheem说，“他看上去很烦恼，还问我要你的号码。”

“我不在乎，”Philippe回答。他可能说错了话，其他两个人吃惊地望向对方。

“你可以告诉我们的，”Raheem轻抚他的胳膊。

“如果他……要是你不愿意，你懂的。”Alberto尴尬地吞咽了一下。“我们会给他好看。”

“伙计们，”Philippe真挚地说，“真没啥，我是和他回家了，”他把故事快进了一点，“但只睡了他的沙发。什么也没发生。我喝醉了，Raheem， _你知道_ 我醉成那样。”

“好吧，”Raheem表示，“但 _接下来_ 就有意思了。”他摸进上衣口袋。“午饭后一个认识Dejan的家伙来过，但他是来找 _你_ 的。他想确定你的情况。”

Alberto奇怪地盯着Philippe，“那是谁？”

Philippe眨眨眼然后耸肩。“你得再给我些信息。”他的心跳开始加速。

 _Emre_ _，_ 他的大脑突兀地告诉他。

“嗯，”Raheem很满意因为这个停顿而获得的关注度。“我告诉他我认识你也能找到你，他是IT部门的，叫Lambert。”

 _Lambert_ _，_ Philippe皱眉，为什么这么耳熟？

Raheem瞟着他脸上的反应，然后因为Philippe和他一样茫无头绪而失望。“他给了我这个，”他拿出一张长方形的名片在Philippe眼睛下面晃晃，“背面写着特别有意思的东西，想让我读一下吗？”

“Raheem，”Philippe呻吟，“我的天，说重点。”

Raheem清清喉咙。“全是大写字母，”他念道，“ _他喜欢你，小朋友。_ 喜欢啥？那是啥 _意思_ ？好好我继续，抱歉：括弧： _打给他；_ 感叹号，括弧完。后面有个号码。”

Philippe能感觉到两人探究的目光。电视里，奥普拉正送给一家人一辆小汽车。

他的心跳太过剧烈，以至于整个身体都在颤抖。

“我能看一眼吗？”他伸出手问道，接着扫了一眼那些信息。“这是张名片。 _Rodger’s Service._ ”下面写着： _Adam Lallana_ _，人力资源顾问。_

咔嗒。 _Adam_ _的朋友，_ _IT_ _部门的_ _Rickie_ _。_ Philippe回想起毛茸茸，眼神明亮精力充沛的Adam，思索着 _他当然会在人资部工作了。_

他笑起来。Alberto用胳膊肘戳戳他。

“ _哥们儿，_ ”他问。“怎么回事？”

“对啊，”Raheem够着遥控器然后关上了电视。“快说。”

Philippe闭上眼睛。他不想再回顾一遍这些。从明天起他要重新开始。

“没什么，”他随意地说，“我昨天认识了个朋友。”

_“朋友？”_

_“啥？谁啊？”_

“哦，就，”他轻快地表示，盯着自己的指甲看。“没啥大不了的。”他吞咽了一下，“现在几点？”他平淡地问道。

余光中Alberto正敏锐地瞟着他。

“七点，怎么？”

“哦，”他轻声说，“我得走了。”

他打算起身，但因为坐得太久腿又不听使唤了。他喘着气跌坐回去。今天倒霉成这样，明天他一定要去健身房办个会员，好好锻炼一下那些肌肉。

“去哪？”

“我和Dejan有约，”他回答，“在12街Sakho那儿喝一杯。”

“为啥？”Raheem好奇道，他当然会好奇了。

Philippe不确定自己是不是应该告诉他们Emre的事情。他把名片递回去。“谢谢，”他说。

“你不打这个电话吗？”

“不，”Philippe叹口气。“我不准备打。”

“谁 _喜欢_ 你？”Alberto突然问道。

“过一阵儿就不喜欢了，”Philippe在去洗漱间的路上嘟囔。“没事啦，”他步子一瘸一拐的，在Raheem和Alberto同时起身想帮他的时候挥挥手，“就是有点僵。”

 _真可怜，_ 他心想，打开淋浴。有什么温暖而美好的刺痛感沿着他的脊柱一路向上，而他气恼自己居然任其发生。

他在想自己会不会哭。

 _明天，_ 他告诉自己。 _明天你就会没事了。_

 

\--

 

Dejan提议见面的酒吧是Philippe听说过最有档次的之一。谷歌告诉他，要么穿正式的工作装，要么就瞎穿。

那很……棒。

 _不是我的风格，_ Philippe在进门三秒半之后心想。面前豪华得吓人的酒吧间更像是一家俱乐部。Dejan冲他招手，Philippe深吸一口气走向了他。他撅着屁股挪上酒吧椅—— _怎么这么高，太高了_ ——然后扶着冰凉的吧台来稳住自己。

“你还好吗？”Dejan扶住他的手肘。“想喝什么？”

“不用啦，”Philippe回答，“我还病着在。”又补充道，“说真的，我昨天宿醉到再也不想喝酒了。”

Dejan朝着自己半空的酒杯微笑。“是啊，”他朝Philippe眨眨眼。“有人说这是最好的解酒药。”

“什么？”

“再喝更多的酒。”

Dejan笑了，Philippe也回以微笑。

“听着，”他开口，“你没生气吧？我很抱歉昨天醉醺醺地打扰你。”

Dejan伸出手，“我也很抱歉。我昨天就是个不友好的混球。讲和？”

Philippe握住他的手摇了摇。“讲和。”

Dejan冲酒杯笑笑。“你是个很不错的小朋友，Phil。”

Philippe深吸一口气。“其实，”他说道，因为Dejan其实也不坏。Philippe已经从暗恋中恢复了，但他还是会赌上小宠物和积蓄来相信他。

“我真的抱歉，”把故事的时间线换一下算不算撒谎？“我就是……”他不敢相信自己下面要说的话，“我认识了一个人，” _我在干啥？_ “但我们没能在一起。” _天呐。_ “但我还是喜欢……所以周六我就……”

Dejan笑着拍拍他。“试着忘掉他？”

“对，”Philippe忧伤地说，看着Dejan转动杯中的酒液。“还是谢谢你。很高兴咱俩还是朋友。”

他的心脏仿佛重似千斤。或许之后他得找些酒来喝。

“别在意，”Dejan表示。“那我还给你带巧克力饼不？”他冲Philippe眨眼，Philippe朝吧台害羞地笑了笑。

“轮到我给你带东西了，”他回答。Dejan捶了一下他的胳膊，Philippe回以动作。

“超没面子，”Dejan指出，朝四周看看然后夸张地挤了挤眼睛。Philippe笑了。“很高兴我们还是朋友，”他安静地重复了一遍Philippe的话，接着拍拍他的肩膀，将他没动的酒水推过来。“这杯我请，”他说，“我到现在还没回家，如果你跟我看上去一样穿着高级的话，我可不推荐你搭一个小时的地铁回去。他们肯定误认为我戴的表都是劳力士的。”

“谢谢，”Philippe轻柔地回答。

Dejan微笑着离开椅子。“明天见？”他捏了捏Philippe的肩膀。

“明天见。”Philippe确认。他转身目送他离开。Dejan出门前转身冲他挥手，同时，Philippe看到了不该出现在这儿的一件褪色牛仔外套。

Philippe笑了。Philippe笑得停不下来。Philippe笑得仿佛全世界都要靠他的面部肌肉做功发电。

牛仔外套的主人坐在了Dejan离开的位置上。

“听着，”Philippe开口。

“我一般不这样，”那人打断他，然后停住咳嗽了两声，向酒保招手示意。

“什么？”Philippe惊讶自己还能说话。

“约会，”Emre回答。

有那么一刻。有那么一刻他望向Philippe，Philippe突然间就回忆起那些落在他眼皮上轻柔的吻。

“昨天我还没来得及要你的电话你就跑掉了，”他接着说。“但我接到一个电话，”他看上去光芒四射，可能是全世界另一台发电机，“是你朋友打来的。”他朝酒保微笑。“一杯嘉士伯，谢谢，”然后，“他们告诉我能在这儿找到你。”

 _他来这儿是为了找我，_ Philippe晕晕乎乎地想。 _为了我。因为他想再见到我。因为他每天都想看见我。_

“他们 _还_ 说，如果我告诉你这些你可能会杀掉他们。”他朝Philippe露出半个专属的夺目笑容。他的眼睛在昏暗的酒吧光线里闪耀着蜜糖的色泽。

Philippe还在不停地笑。他很肯定自己的大脑已经脱离了身体，正围着地球做圆周运动。还是说他又喝醉了？

他朝吧台下面伸手，手指正好拂过Emre暖得不可思议的手掌边缘。

“我可以饶了他们，”他说。


End file.
